My Protector
by shygirl22
Summary: It was called A Vampire Story. Lee was leading a normal life untill she starts having weird dreams and a killer is on the loose. Is she the next victim? Is the killer there to hurt her or help her? Is he really a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, people! This is my first vampire fan fic! I don't know what I'm doing, but I read alot of vampire romances and I want a shot at it. Ok, reveiw please and tell me if I'm good or not so I can fix it.**

Chapter 1

I woke up to the alarm sounding in my ear. I grabbed it and hit the off button. I slowly got up and headed to the shower. I took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed to my job. I worked at a video game store. I grew up with brothers who loved video games and I started to like them too. My friends liked video games too and we all worked together. Since I'm the lazy one, I get there at the last minute.

I got into my car and drove to the Gameshop, that's what the store's called, parked and went inside. When I got inside, I saw Amy and Lisa. Amy is the smart one of our little group. She got sraight A's all through High School. Amy was tall, thin, had long blonde hair with blue eyes. She was nice, smart, and is always on time to everything. That's why she hated it when I'm late.

Lisa is the musical one. She sings and plays the guitar and is looking for a job on both in a band. She had long, red hair, average height, thin and had emerald eyes. She was nice, loved music more then video games, is never too early or too late to get to work.

Like I said, I'm the lazy one. I don't really care if I'm late or not, but the boss, Mr. Green, never fired me because he needed me. I knew more about games then he did, and without me he would be lost. I had long brown hair, brown eyes average height, and I was thin. I was nice, loved reading, and usually late.

Amy sighed and said, "Your almost late, Lee." "Almost late. I am almost late. I have a few seconds to spare, Amy." I said. I geuss I kind of yelled because they were staring at me. "Lee, is something wrong?" Lisa asked. She was like that. Always caring about us. "No. I keep having these weird dreams." I said. "You should have told us. What were they about?" Amy asked. "It's weird. I've been having them for awhile. I am walking home because it was a nice day and I wanted to walk home. It was night time and I keep hearing these weird noises. Whenever I turn around or stop, the noises stop. I ignore them and keep walking home. I turn in the alley that is right next to my apartment and stop, to look for my keys in my bag. Then I hear a really loud noises. I shout at the thing to come out and face me. Then this huge figure jumps in the air and is about to land on me, when I wake up." I explained.

"That is weird. Maybe you should be more careful and stop playing video games for a while." Amy said. "Are you mad!? Stop playing!? That's like not breathing!?" I shouted. Ok, maybe a little over the top, but still I like video games. It isn't the video games either. There are no creepy things in the game I'm playing. "Ok, ok. But I wonder-" Lisa was cut short by Mr.Green yelling at use to get to work.

At the end of the day, I went home and ate. Then, I decided to watch the news. The Gameshop closes at 9 and it was 10. When I turned it to the news, there was a lady saying something about attacks happening in town. "Our top story is: Mysterious attacks happening in our city. The victims were found with barely any blood left in there bodies and two wounds on their neck where the blood is suspected to have come out of. That leaves a bunch of questions for us to answer like why would someone do this? What would they want with the blood? We asked the police captain our question and he said he will tell us as soon as he figures it out himself. That concludes our top story for tonight. Tune in tommorrow at 6 to hear more about the killings." I turned the t.v. off and put my hand to my neck. Was it just a coincidince that I have a dream about being attacked or was I the next victim and someone or something was trying to warn me? _ Too many question. I need sleep and I might think more clearly in the morning._ I thought and headed to bed.

**OMG! That was the longest chapter I ever wrote in my short life! Ok people, tell me if I sucked or not so I can fix it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I got bored and decided to write the next chapter. Reveiw and tell me my mistakes please.**

Chapter 2

I woke up with sweat all over me. I had that dream again, except it was worse. Way worse. The thing landed on me and started clawing at me. I tried to fight back, but it was too strong for a 18 year old girl. It was tearing at my clothes, as if trying to get me naked. I kicked and screamed at it to get off, but it wouldn't listen. It was about to take a bite at my neck when I woke up.

I looked at the clock. 6:00. _Wow, I woke up on time. That's a first. Won't Amy be proud?_ I thought, turning the alarm off before it went off. The Gameshop opens at 7 and closes at 9. Mr. Green said that kids who wake up early enough would come to the game shop right before school, which they don't. They **will** sleep in if given the chance. Would a kid wake up at 7 just to get to a game before school opens, which it does open at 7:45. I walked to the bathroom to do what I always do. I looked in the mirror. I didn't think I was that good looking, but, for some reason, guys are always asking me out. I came to the conclusion that whoever would fall for me was probably dumb. I opened the madicine cabinet and grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste. When I closed it, a saw a face right behind me.

I turned around to see if anyone was there, and there was a guy right behind me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was taller then me by a inch or so. He was just staring at me. I stared back and then I got my senses back and kicked him in the nuts. I made sure I kicked him **hard**. I use to be on a soccer team and I knew how to kick. He bent over in pain. I ran away and out the door. I was dressed because I brush my teeth last. I didn't have shoes on though. It didn't matter, I ran faster with them off. I ran down the stairs and out the door, into the alley. That's as far as I got though. He was right behind me. You would think that kicking a guy in the nuts would slow him down. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall of the building. I opened my mouth to scream, but he covered it. I then tried something else. I licked his hand. Like I thought, he removed his hand and whipped it on his jeans. I then punched him in the face. Not as powerful as my kicks, but it will do.

He pulled back and grabbed where I punched him. I ran off and started screaming. No one was outside, though. That made me scared. No one would hear me. I knew that no one was in the apartment building. They were all at work. He grabbed me again and pushed me against the building. "I'm not going to hurt you, but I will if you don't shut up." He said in a low voice. I did as I was told to do. "There. That wasn't so hard was it?" He asked. My eyes narrowed as i said "What the hell do you want from me?" He smiled and said, "I'm here to tell you about your dreams."

**That's enough for tonight. Please tell me if I'm good or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, people! Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

My eyes went wide and I asked, "How do you know about them?" I asked. "I know that they are confusing you and you want to know what they mean." he said back. "Let me go. You can't help me. I don't even know you!" I yelled. Instead of letting me go, he picked me up bridal style and carried me up to my apartment. "What are you doing!? I have to get to work!" I yelled. "You aren't going to work today. You are staying here with me."

_I'm going to be a prisoner in my own apartment. And I thought this was going to be a bad day._ I thought. When we got there, he laid me down on the bed. "Why am I lying down?" I asked. "Because you might run and escape." he said. I crossed my arms and said, "And who is going to stop me if I do try?" He smiled an evil smile and said, "I will." "I'd like to see you try." I said while jumping up and running to the door. He was quicker then I thought. I didn't even see him move! He grabbed me and put me one the bed again, but this time he grabbed my hands and put them over my head.

This was way to close for comfort, so I tried to get away but he only got closer. I could fell myself blushing. I didn't want him to win so I tried to hide it. He put my hands in one hand and grabbed my face with the other. My face was getting redder. I didn't want to look at him so I closed my eyes. I heard him sigh and say, "Fine, don't look at me. I'm still going to tell you what your dreams mean." "You don't know me. You don't know what my dreams are about, so go away." "Damn it! I will not go away! If I'm not here then they will get you and kill you like they did the rest!" He yelled.

My eyes opened and I asked, "Who will kill me? And what does it matter if you're here or not?" "The vampires. I don't want them to hurt you like they did the rest." He said. I shook my head. "I don't even know who you are and you want to protect me? Why?" I asked, getting a headach. "My name is Paul and I'm in love with you."

**I know, it sucks, but I kind of like it and I hope you do to. In the next chapter, I'll tell you all about Paul and how he is in love with Lee. Reveiw please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

I stared at him. _He must be crazy! I don't even know him and he claims to be in love with me! Why is it always me? Why not Amy or Lisa?_ I thought. "What are you talking about? I don't even know you!" I said. "But I know you." Paul said back. I shook my head. "How do you know me? You can't know me if I never told you what I like." I said. "So? You don't have to tell me about you. I've been watching you." He said. "Great, so you were stalking me." I said. "I wasn't stalking you. My mission was to protect you. I had to know about you to protect you and see where the vampires would attack. I saw you in the Gameshop and heard your conversation with your friends. Your really nice, sweet, funny and like the stuff I like." He said.

I bit my lip. He **was**stalking me. He even knew where I worked. And it looked like he was trying to get closer to me when I wanted him to get off. I had to go to work. Anywhere was better then here. I would even go to the mall and buy clothes then be here right now. "I have to call work. I'll get in trouble." I said, trying to get away. "I already called and told them that you wouldn't go today." Paul said. He knew this was going to happen? But how? And why me?

I shut my eyes and tried to think. What was I going to do? I sighed and said, "Alright. Tell me what your mission is." He smiled knowing that he won. I decided that I hated that smile. It was too... cockey. Snobbish, I geuss. I didn't want to think of that smile, that included thinking of a word that matched the smile.

"I don't know if you beleive in them, but vampires **are** real." Paul said. I frowned. Beleive in vampires? Playing video games all my life taught me that whatever was in video games didn't exist, that included vampires. "No I don't." I said. He sighed and said, "Fine, I'll have to prove it." He then smiled and fangs started to come out. I stared wide eyed at them. _Those can't be real. They can't. Vampires don't exist._ I thought.

Paul took his fangs and acted like he was going to bite me. Any body would have screamed, and I did just that. Paul laughed and said, "I am not going to hurt you. I thought I told you that I love you." "Just tell me what I need to know." I said. "Ok. I was sent here to kill the other vampires and protect the people in this city. I learned that you would be the next victum and I have to protect you." He said. I stared at him. _I don't know if I should beleive him, but what choice do I have? Why me?_ I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update on the weekend. I was at my dad's house. Thanks for the reveiws! Ok, here we go!!!**

Chapter 5

I wanted to get out of there. _This guy is crazy! Vampires don't exist and he is not in love with me. I must be dreaming. Come on stupid, wake up!_ I shut my eyes and opened them. He was still there.

"I must be dreaming. This is just part of my nightmare and I'll wake up and everything will be fine." I said, shuting my eyes again.

I heard him sigh and say, "You're going to have to face the truth. I'm real, this isn't a dream and I'm the only thing that can protect you."

_He's really annoying. Ok, so he's real, big deal. But vampires aren't. Those are not real. Those fangs are just a trick. __**Vampires are not real.**_ I thought. His grip on me wasn't as tight. Maybe I could get free. I flipped him over so I was on top of him. He wasn't expecting that and let go of me. I didn't think twice and ran. I ran down the stairs and out of the apartment building.

I ran entill I could barely breath. That's when I realised that I was in a bad part of town. This part of town was full of gangs, drugs, and guns. You name something bad and this part of town had it. I never walked in this part. I had an old friend that walked in this part and she got raped and almost murdered. It messed her up so bad, that they had to put her in a hospital for the mentally ill. That's why I never came.

I was scared, but I didn't care. I only wanted to get away from Paul. I walked by a dark ally. Mistake #1 was coming here. Mistake #2 was walking by the dark ally. Someone pulled me into the ally and I felt something against my throat. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was a knife. I wanted to scream, but I was too scared.

"Don't move and you won't get hurt." Someone said.

I didn't move a muscle, but I asked, "What are you going to do to me."

"I plan on rapping you and then killing you." the person said calmly. "Now, be a good girl while I do this."

He started to kiss my neck. I could fell tears coming down my eyes and I shut them tight. Just then, I heard a voice.

"Get away from her!" the voice said. I don't think my brain was working right because it took me awhile to figure out who said it. Then a light bulb went on in my head. Paul! What was he doing here? Oh, right. I ran off on him.

The guy how was holding me let go and his knife kind of cut me. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. I put my hand up to my throat and figured out that it wasn't serious. It was only a scratch. No blood. I sighed in relief and looked up to see Paul beating up the man that captured me. He was saying stuff too.

"Don't you ever touch Lee again! If you do, I'll make sure that you won't be able to walk again!" Paul yelled.

He finally stopped after about 5 minutes. When he did the guy ran out of there as if there was a demon after him. Paul turned and ran to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I looked up at him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I kept saying over and over again.

"It's alright. Don't you remember what I said? I love you and will always protect you." He said.

I looked up at him. _It wouldn't hurt. Just a small one to show him how grateful I am._ I thought. I leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He kissed back. I pulled away and hugged him.

"Come on. Lets get you home." Paul said and started to walk.

I noticed that he was holding my hand. I didn't pull away. _Maybe this guy isn't so bad. Maybe he really does love me. Maybe vampires exist. Maybe... maybe I could love him back._ I thought on the way home.

**I could go on with this chapter forever, but I think that would be the end of it and it's too soon to end it. OK, reveiw please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Please don't blame me if it's short. I had a bad day today. ****vamperia, I don't ****plan on stopping and thanks.**

Chapter 6

When we got home, Paul made me sit down on the couch. He sat right next to me. I expected him to yell, but he just stared at me. I stared back. There were still tears in my eyes and when he saw them he wiped them away.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" I asked.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"I ran away. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have been in danger and attacked." I said.

"I am not going to say what you did wasn't stupid, because it was stupid. But if you hadn't then you still wouldn't have trusted me and I wouldn't have gotten that kiss." he said.

I nodded and asked, "Now what?"

"I'm suppose to protect you so I have to watch you." Paul said.

I nodded. He looked worried. "Lee, are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he? Let me see your neck." Paul said taking my neck. He looked at it to see the small cut the person gave me. He looked angry when he saw it. I think that he wanted to go kill the man.

He got up and said, "I'll make that bastard pay."

He was about to leave when I jumped up and ran to him and grabbed his arm. He looked even more angry, but when he looked at me, it went away.

"Please, don't go. Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." I said, close to tears.

He smiled and said, "Alright."

He lead me back to the couch and sat down, bringing me with him. He held me and eventually I fell asleep.

**Ok, there you go. Please reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok people! My bad mood is gone because it's raining here! I can't really explain it but rain calms me down. Ok, back to the story.**

Chapter 7

When I woke up, I was in my bed. It took me awhile to remember all that had happened in that day. When I did, I sat up and felt my neck. The mark wasn't there anymore. _That's wierd. Doesn't it take awhile for cuts to heal? Oh well._ I thought and got up. I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and my hair was a mess. I don't really care about looks but I combed it anyway.

I went out to the living room to find Paul asleep on the couch. I stared at him. _I should have told him that the couch can turn into a bed. _I thought and looked at the clock. 11:30. I was out for a long time. A few hours, I geuss. I went into my room and grabbed a blanket. I went back into the living room and but the blanket on Paul. I turned and went out to the balcony.

I stared at the sky. I do that sometimes. I go outside and just stare at the stars and moon. I got a great view of them too. It helps me think and right now, there was alot on my mind. _Should I beleive him? Are vampires real? How does he know about the murders? I'm so confused. Why do I always end up with the wierd question and not Amy or Lisa?_ I sighed. It was clear that I had no idea what to do.

"What are you doing out here?" Paul, who was right behind me, said.

I kind of jumped. He really knew how to sneak up on a person. He scared me half to death. "Nothing, just thinking." I said and looked back up at the sky.

"See, I told you." Paul said, walking up to me.

"Told me what?" I asked, becoming more confused.

"You like the night, don't you?" Paul asked.

"No, I don't **like** the night. I **love** it." I corrected him.

"I do too! See, I told you that you like everything I like." Paul said, smiling.

I smiled back. "What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep. I didn't wake you up, did I?" I asked.

"No, you didn't. I just woke up. What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"About what you said. I don't know what to make of it. I trust you and stuff, but... I don't know. It's just hard to beleive." I said.

He nodded. "I know it's hard to beleive at first, but you'll get used to it."

I looked at him. He was staring at the stars. "You said you are a vampire, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." was all he said.

"How did you get that why?" I asked.

He looked at me. I blushed and looked at my feet and said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I'll tell you. I started having wierd dreams like you did and one night, I was attacked by a vampire and it bit me. If I don't protect you, you'll end up like me." He said.

I looked up. "Why do you want to protect me?" I know I asked that question already, but I wanted to know if he really did love me or if he wanted revenge on the vampire who turned him into what he was.

He sighed and came closer to me. He then hugged me and said, "I told you already, I love you and I'll protect you from becoming what I am."

He looked at me and I looked at him. He leaned down and kissed me and I kissed back. We stayed like that for awhile. When we parted, he held me close and took me inside so I could go back to sleep._ Oh no! I have to go back to work tommorrow! I wish I didn't. I want to sleep all day long. Oh well._ I thought as I layed down and a few minutes later, I was asleep.

**Ok, there you go! Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok people! Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 8

The alarm clock went off. I opened my eyes and looked at it. 6:00. I turned it off and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, got dressed, and brushed my hair and teeth. _I should break that thing one of these days. I don't want to go to work. I wonder what Amy and Lisa will think if I told them about yesterday._ I thought.

I went out to the living room dressed in a light blue shirt and pants. I looked for Paul, but I couldn't find him. He wasn't on the couch.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Paul said.

I jumped and turned around to look at him. He was wearing a gray shirt and blue pants. He once again succeeded in scaring me half to death.

"Yeah, I geuss. Did you?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said. Then he hugged me.

"What are you going to do while I'm at work?" I asked him.

"Go with you." he replied.

I looked at him. "Go with me? Mr. Green won't like that." I told him.

"Why won't he like it?" he asked.

"He would want you to by something or get out and he has a crush on me." I said. It was true. He did. He also had a crush on Lisa and Amy. That's one of the reasons he hired us. But he was like 40 years old and he was creepy.

Paul frowned. "Too bad. I'm going and he won't stop me."

I sighed and said, "Fine, you can come. We have to go now though. Amy will yell at me for being late." I went to get my shoes. _I wonder if this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend?_ _We did kiss twice. _I thought.

It was a nice day, so we decided to walk. I didn't need to worry about any body attacking me. Paul was there and he said he would protect me. I decided to ask him that question that has been on my mind.

"Um... Paul?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked, blushing.

"Depends. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I blushed. _Do I want to be his girlfriend? Of course! Why not? _I thought. "Yeah." I said.

"Ok, then we're boyfriend and girlfriend." he said and looked at me. I looked back. He took my hand and wouldn't let go. We walked the rest of the way in silence, enjoying the others company. When we got there it was 6:35. _Amy's going to yell at me. Why does she expect me to always be on time?_ I thought as we walked in.

When Amy and Lisa saw me, Amy started to yell.

"Lee! You're almost late! You missed work yesterday and come in almost late the next!? What's your excuse this time!?" Amy yelled. I don't think she noticed that I was holding hands with Paul, but Lisa did.

"Hey, Lee. Who is your new friend?" Lisa asked. Lisa and Amy started to stare at Paul.

"Oh. This is Paul. He's my-" but before I could finish my sentence, Mr. Green walked in from the back room. When he saw me, he smiled. I don't think he saw Paul.

"Lee! Welcome back! I hope your felling better." Mr. Green said, walking toward me. He was about to grabbed my hand and I think he was about to kiss it, but Paul grabbed his hand and started to shake it.

"Hi, I'm Paul. You must be Mr. Green. Lee told me about you." Paul said.

"Oh really? How do you know Lee?" Mr. Green asked.

Paul smiled and said, "I'm her boyfriend."

Everyone gasped. Mr. Green started to stare daggers into Paul, but Paul ignored him.

"How long have you two been together?" Lisa asked. She was the first one to snap out of the trance.

"We have been dating for a week." I said.

"Why haven't you told us?" Amy asked, no longer made about me being almost late.

I shrugged. "I thought you guys would make a big deal about it." I told them.

"Well, that's nice. Now, if you could please leave, we would like to get the shop ready." Mr. Green said.

Paul shook his head and said, "No can do. I'm staying here."

"Why?" Mr. Green asked. I think he was starting to get mad. He thought that me,Lisa, and Amy were his, which we weren't. But then again, he was crazy and thought that aliens abducted him.

"I'm worried that something will happen to Lee. She has been having wierd dreams and she might hurt herself from lack of sleep." Paul said. I think he has been planing on what to say.

"She safe here, so you can leave." Mr. Green said, not even trying to hide his anger.

Paul just shook his head and said, "I'm staying here and I'll help."

Mr. Green looked like he was going to blow. Amy, Lisa, and me had to hold in laughter. Mr. Green turned and walked into the back room, slaming the door behind him. When he was gone, Amy said, "We should get the shop ready." I only nodded and started to work.

At about 12:00, a customer came in. That was really strange. We don't get customers untill 3:00, when school is over and they're all kids and this was a grown man about our age. He came in and just started looking around. I looked at Amy and Lisa. They looked at me. It was clear that they wanted me to ask him what he wanted. I sighed and walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir. Is there anything I can help you with." I asked.

He looked at me. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing all black. "Yes, there is. I have a game outside and I was wondering if you could help me with it. It won't work." he told me.

I looked at Amy and Lisa. They looked like they were kind of scared. I was too. I looked at Paul. He was staring at the guy, but stopped to look at me. I wasn't sure what to do, but I was hoping that Paul would at least watch me and make sure everything went ok.

I turned back to the man and said, "sure." He then lead me outside. When we were outside, he grabbed me and started to drag me away. I tried to scream, but he had one of his hands over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I tried to get away, but he was too strong.

He dragged me all the way to an ally and held me against a wall. I tried kicking him, but that didn't work. I tried everything, but it didn't work.

"Ok, Lee. I'm taking you away from this place." The man said.

He wasn't covering my mouth so I asked, "What do you want with me?"

He smiled an evil smile and said, "I'm taking you to the Vampire King and he is going to make you his wife. But, I'm going to turn you into a vampire and maybe have some fun with you."

I knew what he meant by "fun" and I didn't want any part of it, so I tried kicking him again. Either it didn't hurt or I was to weak because it didn't work. He started kissing me like the other man did and I started to cry. _Why me? Why always me? Why do I almost get raped and not Amy or Lisa? Where is Paul? I thought he was going to protect me. That's what I get for trusting a boy. _I thought.

"Let me go! Let me go you bastard!" I yelled. He ignored me and tried lifting up my shirt. I wasn't going to give up that easily. I started screaming and kept my shirt down. He didn't give up he tried again. I was starting to lose hope but they I heard someone._ It's about time._ I thought and looked at the person who yelled. It was Paul.

He ran straight for the man and punched him. The man yelled and stepped back, letting go of me. Paul started beating him up. The man had enough and started running away. But before he left the ally, he turned and stared at me.

"I'll get you next time." he said and ran off.

I was still crying. Paul turned to me and hugged me. "I won't let him get you. I promise." he said. I nodded and buried my face in his chest.

After a while I said, "We should get back to the shop."

"Yeah, but we're only going back to tell them that your going home." Paul said.

I only nodded and headed back to the shop. When entered the shop, Mr. Green was out of the back room. When Amy and Lisa saw me, then looked worried. I must have seen that my face had tears on it.

"Lee is going home. That man almost raped her. I'm taking her home and no one is going to stop me." Paul said. Mr. Green only nodded and we left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok people! Before I start the next chapter, I would like to thank Vamperia for helping me with the ideas. Ok, here is the next chapter!!!**

Chapter 9

When I got home, I grabbed the remote, sat on the couch, and turned on the t.v. Paul stared at me. I stared back.

"You almost get raped and all you want to do is watch t.v.?" he asked.

I stared at him. "Yeah. What do you expect? Me running into your arms and cry my heart out?" I asked.

He frowned. "I just saved you. Aren't you going to say 'Thank you'?"

"No. You we're late and he almost had my shirt off. Where were you when I needed you? I thought that you would protect me." I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Green wouldn't let me leave." Paul said, now sitting down besides me.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I saw that man drag you away, I wanted to go and get you, but Mr. Green stopped me by saying that I had to help him. He wouldn't let me leave untill I did help him and I didn't know where he took you so it took me a minute to find you. I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me." he explained.

I stared at him. I then hugged him, which made him fall back in surprise. I was lying on top of him now. His face turned red and I laughed. I was stareing into his eyes and he stared back. Next thing I knew, we were kissing. Then, another question popped into my head. I stopped kissing him to ask it.

"Paul? How come you choose me? And don't say because you like everything I like. There are alot of girls that like the stuff I like and are more smarter and prettier then me." I asked.

"I don't care about other girls. I only care about you and I think you are the smartest, prettiest girl ever." he said and he started to kiss me again.

Then, he picked me up bridal style and carried me into my bedroom and laid me down on the bed. He laid down on top of me. Just when he was about to take off my shirt, someone knocked at the door. We were both angry at the person, but decided to open it anyways. I went out to the living room to open the door. Paul was right behind me to make sure it wasn't a vampire. When I opened it, I saw Mr. Green.

"Mr. Green? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He smiled, except this smile was different. I thought it looked kind of evil. Paul must have thought that too because he stepped in front of me so that I had to look over his shoulder to see Mr. Green. Mr. Green glared at Paul and said, "I'm here to see Lee and take her somewhere."

"Take me somewhere? Where?" I asked.

"To become my bride, of course." Mr. Green said with that evil smile. That's when it hit me. No, seriously, something hit me in the back of my head and the last thing I saw and felt was Paul yelling my name and picking me up and running.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 10

When I woke up, I was chained to a wall. My hands and feet were tied to the wall and I could barely move. When I looked to my right, I saw Lisa and Amy was on my left. They were chained to a wall like me. I looked around the whole room and I saw Paul sitting in a cage, trying to get out. When he saw that I was awake, he sighed in relief.

"Lee, your awake! I thought you would never wake up." He said.

"Where are we? Why am I chained to a wall? Why is Amy and Lisa here? What happened?" I asked.

"We're in Mr.Green's basement. He chained you there. He wants to make you, Amy, and Lisa his brides. One of his followers came up behind you and knocked you out. I tried to get away but I couldn't. I'm sorry." he told me.

"Don't be. Why didn't you just leave me? You could have got help." I asked.

He stared at me. He then said, "I didn't think of that."

I sighed. _He could be really forgetful._ _Maybe I should wake up Lisa and Amy._ I thought. I turned to Lisa first.

"HEY! LISA WAKE UP!!!" I yelled. Lisa woke up and looked around with a confused look.

"Lee, where are we? Why is your boyfriend in a cage? Why are we chained to a wall?" Lisa asked.

"I'll tell you when I wake up Amy." I told her.

I turned to Amy and yelled, "WAKE UP AMY! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!!!"

Amy woke up and looked around. "This isn't the library." Amy said.

"Of course it isn't! Lee, where are we?" Lisa asked again.

I explained to them all that happened to me in the past few days and what would happen if we didn't get out of there. I didn't think they would beleive me but they did. I geuss being chained to a wall in your boss's basement will make you beleive anything.

"Ok, so now what?" Lisa asked.

"Paul will break out of here to get help." I said, staring at Paul.

"If you think I'll leave here without you then you're wrong!" Paul yelled.

"You have to! If you don't get help then we'll never get out of here." I said.

Paul stared at me. Then he said, "Damn it. Fine, I'll get help from Pete and Harry. I won't be gone long."

"Great. Now all Paul has to do is get out of that cage." Amy said.

Paul grabbed the bars and pulled. After a minute or so, the bars were far away enough for him to get through. Paul stepped out of the cage and took one last look at me before running out the door to get help. Now, all we had to do is wait and hope that he made it back to us in time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I'm bored and I want to write. Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 11

A few minutes after Paul left, Mr. Green came in. He looked at the cage to see that Paul was gone. He became furious. He looked at us and grinned.

"No matter. He'll be too late anyways. By the time he gets back, you 3 will be my brides." He said, smiling that evil smile.

"Yeah, right you bastard!" Amy yelled.

"You won't get away with this!" Lisa screamed.

"If I get my hands on you, I'll kill you myself!" I yelled.

He just smiled and snapped his fingers. 3 men came in and took us off the wall. They carried us to a huge room that was decorated like a church. There was a guy that was standing at the podium at the end of the room. I realised what was happening. We were about to be forced to marry him! I think that Amy and Lisa relised this too because they started kicking and screaming. I did the same but it didn't do any good. We were still being carried toward the man. Mr.Green was already there, standing by the man. When we got there, the man started talking.

"We are gathered here today to unite these 3 beautiful young ladies and the vampire king. We will now start the cerimony." he said, reaching for a cup filled with red liquid. He gave the cup to Mr. Green and he drank from it and gave it back.

"Now, which one is going first?" the man asked.

Mr. Green looked at all of us and decided on me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. He moved my hair away from my neck and his fangs started to dig into my neck. I screamed in terror and pain. It didn't get in that deep because someone yelled, "Get away from her!" and Mr. Green flew back.

I sank to the floor, holding my neck to see if it went in deep enough to actually hurt me. _Not deep enough to do real damage, but it still hurts._ I thought. Amy and Lisa sat down next to me, trying to comfort me.

"I'm alright. I'm fine. Just alittle scared." I told them. I looked up to see Paul running towards me with to other people that I didn't recognize. The first one had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black t shirt and blue pants. The other one had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore almost the same thing as the first guy, but his shirt was green.

They ran up to us and Paul sat down next to me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "I'm fine." He still checked my neck. When he was done, he said, "It's not bad. It won't turn you into one."

I looked at the other boys. "Who are you?" I asked them.

The boy with brown eyes said, "I'm Pete." The boy with blue eyes said, "I'm Harry."

"They're my friends." Paul said.

"And we are here to save the beautiful princesses from the evil king." Pete said, looking at Lisa. Lisa saw him looking at her and she blushed.

"Ok, enough of this! You shouldn't have interupted me because now I'll have to kill you." Mr. Green said, walking to us. We got up and the boys got ready for a fight.

"You girls go and hide someplace while we take care of him." Paul said.

Amy and Lisa ran to hide, but I stayed a little longer to stare at Paul. He gave me a small smile and turned to Mr. Green. I ran and hid with Amy and Lisa. The fight was starting by the time I got there. Pete had ran at Mr. Green and kicked him across the face. Mr. Green yelled in pain and counter attacked with a punch in the stomach. Pete fell down in pain.

Harry then attacked Mr. Green in the face. He drew some blood and kept attacking him while Pete and Paul attacked his stomach and legs. Soon, Mr. Green fell to the floor, all bloody and dead.

"That was easier then I tought it would be." Harry said.

"Looks like he wasn't the real vampire king." Paul said.

"Oh well. At least it was fun." Pete said.

Me, Lisa, and Amy stared at them. _They're crazy! Oh well, it doesn't matter if they are crazy. I love Paul and nothing will change that._ I thought. Yes, I finally admited it. I love Paul, vampire or not. I didn't care. I walked up to them and Amy and Lisa followed.

"So, Mr. Green wasn't the real vampire king?" Amy asked.

"Nope." Harry said and stared at her.

"Oh yeah. This is Amy and Lisa." I told Pete and Harry. Amy and Lisa blushed and said, "Hi."

I turned to Paul. He looked sad. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He turned to me. It looked like he was close to tears. "I'm sorry Lee." he said.

"What for?" I asked, now worried.

"I have to leave." He said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 12

"Leave? What do you mean? Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to my home. I'm sorry, but I won't come back." Paul said.

"But... I..." I said, trying to figure out what to say.

"Ok, how about we take the girls home and head for home." Pete said, taking Lisa hand and started walking out the door.

"Good idea." Harry said, taking Amy's hand and followed Pete. Me and Paul stayed behind. I felt like crying but I wouldn't do that. I didn't want him to see me cry. He stared at me.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

I looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me that you where going to leave as soon as the mission was done?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to be upset. If I told you, then you would have been sad and we wouldn't be able to spend time together." he said.

I stared at him. "Where are you going?" I asked again.

"To my home, where Pete and Harry live." he said.

"Why won't you come back?" I asked, letting my tears drop.

"I won't be allowed to. I went back there to get help and now they want me back." he said.

I didn't say anything after that. I just turned around and walked away. Paul followed me. He walked right besides me and wouldn't leave my side. We walked up to the others.

"I'll take Lisa home, Harry you take Amy home and Paul will take Lee." Pete said.

Paul nodded and we headed out. At first, no one talked. I was still thinking about him leaving and never coming back. Each time I thought about it, it felt like someone stabbed my heart.

"I'm really sorry." Paul said.

I shrugged and said, "You have your job. You have to leave. You go ahead and do that. I don't give a damn anymore."

I acted like I didn't care, but he didn't beleive me. I think he knew that I was lying because tears were still falling.

"Don't pretend that you don't care! I know that you do! I wish I could stay here with you but I can't." he yelled the first two sentences and said the last one in a whisper.

"Then stay! If you cared that much stay!" I yelled.

He just shook his head. We were at the apartment now. I wish we weren't because then Paul would stay longer. He shook his head again.

"I'm sorry. Good bye, Lee." he said and gave me one last kiss goodbye.

**Don't worry people! That isn't the end of it! Still a few more chapters!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 13

I sat on the couch, trying to listen to the t.v. but my tears were getting in the way. Tears always came to my eyes whenever I heard something that reminded me of him. Everything reminded me of him. He left last night and I barely slept because of my stupid tears and my stupid sobs.

_Damn him. Damn him to hell. Why did I let him get to me? Damn it. I don't want to be like this. Crying over some boy. Boys aren't suppose to make me cry. What the hell did I do? Damn it. I tried video games, that didn't work. I tried reading, that didn't work. Maybe music will. _I thought as I turned on the radio. The song Where did you go? by fort minor was playing and I quickly turned it off.

I walked to my room. I was tired because I stayed up thinking about him. I will not say or think his name. That will get me upset again. _Maybe some sleep will help me._ I thought. I layed down and covered up with the blankets. I was about to go to sleep when I heard the balcony door open.

I went out there to close it._ Damn door. Always opening when the wind blows to hard. Damn door. _I thought as I shut the door. I walked back into my room and layed down again. I turned to my side and felt something warm. I had my eyes closed and I didn't want to open them so I felt it. It felt like someones face. I opened my eyes to see none other then the person who I didn't want to think about, Paul.

I lifted my hand and slapped him right across the face. He stared at me with a confused look on his face. I got up and started walking to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He said and ran up to me.

"Why the hell do you care? Why are you back? You said that you wouldn't come back." I said.

"I missed you too much." He answered.

"You said that they wouldn't let you come back." I said.

"They changed their minds. I have to ask you a question." He said.

I shrugged and said, "Fine, whatever."

"Ok, will you come back with me?" he asked.

"Come back where?" I asked.

"Will you become a vampire and come back with me?" He asked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 14

_Go with him. Go with him or live here, alone, by myself. Let love walk away as I stand here and watch it leave. Choose Love or Pride of not having a boy complete my life, while inside I would hate myself. Not much of a choice. Okay what should I do?_ I thought as I stared at him.

Part of me wanted to scream at him. To tell him that I didn't need a boy to help me and that love could kiss my ass. The other part of me wanted to run into his arms and never let go, to leave everything behind and go with him. The part that wanted to go with him was winning.

"What about Amy and Lisa?" I asked.

"You can still see them. They might come too if Pete and Harry want them to." He said.

"Pete and Harry want them to come?" I asked.

He nodded. _Ok, think Lee. What would happen if I did come? I'd become a vampire and have to drink blood. Wait, do vampires even drink blood? I've never seen him drink blood._ I thought.

"Do vampires drink blood?" I asked.

"Yes, but only like once a week." He said.

"What about the sun?" I asked.

"Vampires can walk in the sun for a few hours, but if we stay out longer then that, we die." he said.

_Ok, if I become one, I have to drink blood and can only go out during the day for a few hours. Ok, so maybe I'll go. Maybe I won't. I don't know._ I thought.

I bit my lip. I have never been more confused in my life. "Where do you live?" I asked.

"I live in a small town just outside of this town." he told me.

I bit my lip again. What was I going to do? He must have thought that I would say no because he looked at the ground and walked to the balcony door.

"I knew you would say no. Why did I get my hopes up?" he wispered to himself. He opened the door and was about to walk out, but I stopped him by grabbing his arm. He looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Please don't go. I don't want to be alone. I don't want you to leave. I'll go with you." I said and buried my face in his chest.

He hugged me. He wouldn't let go. I was begining to suffocate. I couldn't breath. Finally he let me go and I could breath again. I don't think that he noticed though.

"How do I become a vampire?" I asked.

"I have to bite your neck and drink some of your blood. Then I give you some of mine." Paul said.

I stared at him. Drink blood? Bite me? I didn't like the sound of that, but I nodded anyway. He then walked up to me and started to kiss my neck. I could fell his fangs starting to grow. He stopped.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yeah." was all I could say.

"This will hurt a bit." he said. Then I felt his fangs sink into my neck. I let out a small cry of pain. It hurt like hell! But I didn't want him to stop. I wanted to be with him and if this was the only way, then so be it. I grew weak as he sucked some of my blood out. Then he stopped.

He looked at me. His lips were red and blood dripped down his chin. He cut his finger and held it out to me. I took it and put it in my mouth and started to drink his blood. At first, it didn't taste good. In fact, I wanted to throw up. But then it got more sweet and it was delicious! He pulled his finger away.

I didn't fell anything, so I told him.

"That will happen. In the morning your teeth will be longer and your nails sharper. Now, I'm tired. Lets go to sleep." Paul said. That night, I let him sleep in my room and we slept peacefully, knowing that we would finally be together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 15

When I woke up, it took me awhile to remember what happened last night. When I did remember, I looked at my nails. They did look a little bit longer and they felt sharper. I touched my teeth. When I did, they didn't fell like normal teeth, they felt like fangs. _So, it really did happen. I'm really a vampire._ I thought. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to find Paul.

He smiled and said, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Did you?" I asked.

"It was the best sleep in my life. Want to know why?" he asked.

I nodded and he said, "Because I knew that we would finally be together."

I blushed at this and layed down next to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. I blushed even more and buried my face in his chest. He chuckled. I looked up at him

"What now?" I asked.

"I plan on going back to sleep. Do you want to sleep with me?" he asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, Paul was gone. I was still confused of what to do, but I still did the stuff I usually did in the morning. When I was done I was debating on if I shood go outside or not. I decided to take a chance and I went outside.

**I'm sorry that the chapter is short and that it sucks, but I'm having some family problems and I didn't get time to write this. Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 16

When I stepped outside, I expected pain, but it was like a small pinch. It didn't really hurt. _I doesn't hurt. Ok, so I can go outside. Now what? _I thought. My feet started walking and I found myself at Lisa's apartment. _What am I doing here? Who cares? I'll just go and see her. Maybe see can help me figure out what to do with the shop._ I thought as I went up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" Lisa asked.

"I'm bored. What happened when you got home last night?" I asked. I couldn't help but ask that. I was curious.

Lisa blushed and said, "Pete asked me out."

"Really?" I asked. Maybe Pete would ask her to be a vampire.

She nodded. "What are we going to do about the shop?" She asked.

"That's one of the reasons I came over here. Maybe we should get Amy and talk about this." I suggested.

"Ok, lets go." Lisa said, heading to the door. Amy's apartment wasn't that far away. Just a block or two. When we got to her apartment, we had to knock a couple times.

"That's wierd. Isn't she suppose to be up by now?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what's up."

When the door opened, we saw Amy in her pajamas.

"Sorry. I over slept." Amy said.

"I can't beleive it! The great Amy has finally over slept for once in her life!" Lisa yelled.

Amy gave her a nasty look before asking us what we wanted.

"I want to know why you overslept, what happened last night, and what we should do about the shop." I told her.

"I tagged along just for the hell of it." Lisa said.

Amy blushed and said, "I overslept because Harry and I were talking almost all night. He asked me out. I've been thinking about the shop. Why don't we run it?" Amy suggested.

_Run the shop? Why not? Mr. Green didn't do anything so it was like we owned the shop, not him._ I thought and nodded.

"Yeah, lets do that! We were already running it when Mr. Green was alive, so why not just take it? I'm in!" Lisa said.

Amy then looked at me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I gave her a confused face. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"What about Paul?" Amy asked.

"Oh, yeah! He didn't really leave. He came back last night. He wants me to come with him." I told them.

"Your leaving? Where?" Lisa asked.

"Where he lives." I said. _Should I tell them? What would they say? Would they hate me?_ I thought.

"What happened last night?" Amy asked.

I told them what happened last night. When I was done, they stared at me.

"What? Do you guys hate me now?" I asked, tears begining to form.

"Hate you? We could never hate you. We're just surprised, that's all." Lisa said.

I looked at the clock. 5:00. "I'm going home. See you later." I said, heading for the door.

"Bye Lee." They both said.

When I got home, Paul was sitting on the couch, watching tv. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey. Where did you go?" he asked.

"Went to see Amy and Lisa. Is it ok if I told them?" I asked.

"Yeah." He looked outside. The sun was begining to set and the moon was coming out.

"We need to go." he said, getting up from the couch.

"Go? Where are we going?"

He smiled and said, "I'm going to teach you how to feed."


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 17

_Well, isn't this romantic? Me and my boyfriend are walking through allies, looking for someone to feed on. This is the most romantic thing in the whole damn world._ I thought as I followed Paul. He was dragging me around the town, trying to find someone to feed on. Then, he stopped.

"Ok, I think I found the perfect one." He said.

"Perfect one? What are you talking about?" I asked. I was kind of mad. I didn't want to feed on someone. Wouldn't they die or get hurt?

"The perfect one to feed on. Didn't you listen when I explained what we were doing?" he asked.

"Yeah." Is all I said. _Of course I listened! I didn't want to though. I was trying to tune you out. _I thought.

"Ok, then watch carefully." he said.

He walked up to a window, that was near by, and opened it.

"Isn't it locked?" I asked.

"No. That's why we've been running around. I was trying to find one that was unlocked." he said.

"Oh," was all I said. _What kind of moron leaves their window unlocked? Morons._ I thought.

He walked in and motioned for me to follow him. I did as I was told and followed him in. He walked through a hallway and up to a door. He opened it and walked towards the bed that was in the room. He stopped and breath in the guys face. I didn't know what it was for, so I asked.

"It's to make sure that he doesn't wake up. Ok, all you have to do is grow your fangs and bite his neck." Paul said.

"Won't that hurt him?" I asked.

"No, when we're done, I'll teach you how to heal it. Ok, now bite him." he said.

I sighed and bent down. My fangs started to grow and I started to bite him. Part of me wanted to stop and run away and the vampire part of me wanted to drink all of his blood. I still bit into him and started to suck. The blood came into my mouth and it was delicious! I didn't want to stop. Paul soon put his hand on my shoulder and told me to stop. I got up and licked my lips.

"Ok, here is what you do to heal the cut." he said and bent down. He breath on the cut and it started to heal. "All you do is breath on it." he said when he was done.

"Ok, I feed on someone. Now can we go home?" I asked. I didn't want to stay and remember what I just did. It was to wierd. I never thought that I would be doing this. I didn't want to do this. But if I didn't then I would die and I wouldn't be with Paul. _Damn it. I knew that people gave things up to be with the one they loved, but sucking other peoples blood? That's a little too much._ I thought.

Paul just nodded and walked back to the window. The whole way home was silent. I didn't like it. Was Paul mad? Did I do something? I did what he wanted me to do, so why was he mad? When we got home, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. I never should have made you do that. I never should have made you become a vampire." He said.

I stared at him. "What do you mean? Are you having second thoughts? Don't you want us to be together?" I asked.

"You didn't want to suck that man's blood. It made you uncomfortable. If I knew that you didn't want to do that, then I wouldn't have made you a vampire." he said.

I went up and hugged him. "It's alright. I'll get used to it. Don't worry about it."

He hugged me back. "I'm tired. How about we go to sleep?" he asked. I nodded and we walked to my room to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 18

The phone was ringing. I looked at the clock. 6:00 A.M. _Who the hell calls this early?_ I thought as I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Lee! Wake up! We have to open the shop!" Amy yelled.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Sorry." I said.

"Well, hurry up." she said and hung up.

I yawned. I looked over at Paul. He was still asleep. _Lucky! He gets to sleep in._ I thought. I was about to get up when a hand grabbed my hand.

"Too early. Go back to sleep." Paul said.

"Sorry. I got to go to the Shop. We're re-opening it." I said.

"I'll go with you." he said.

"You don't have to." I said.

"But I want to." he said.

"Fine, but hurry and get dressed." I told him.

When we left, it was 6:30. We decided to walk. When we got there, it was 6:55. Amy and Lisa were already there. Lisa had a weird look on her face. It looked like she was daydreaming. Amy looked pissed off. _I would hate to be the person she's mad at._ I thought. Turns out, she was mad at me.

"Lee! Your almost late! Just because Mr. Green is dead, it doesn't mean you can be late for work!" Amy yelled.

"Alright, alright. I'm here now, so nothing to worry about. What's up with Lisa?" I asked.

"What? Oh, her. She's been like that ever since her date with Pete." Amy said.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"It was great! We went out to eat, saw a movie and went to a concert." Lisa said.

"That's all?" I asked.

Lisa nodded and asked, "What happened on your date Amy?"

"We went to eat, saw a movie and went to a book store." Amy said. _A book store? Sure, books are good but going there on a date? That's not my idea of a fun time._ I thought.

"Ok, is everything set?" I asked.

Lisa nodded. We started to work and got are first customer for the day at about 9:15. It was a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She started looking around. I decided to help her.

"Excuse me, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm looking for-" she stopped when she saw Paul. She stared at him.

"Paul?" she asked.

Paul turned around to see the lady. "Sally?" he asked.

He sounded suprised. Sally just nodded her head. She then ran up to him and hugged him. _What the hell!? Who does this girl think she is!?_ I thought as I glared at her.

"Oh, Paul! I thought I'd never see you again!" Sally yelled.

"Sally! I already told you that it's over!" Paul yelled trying to pull her off of him.

"Paul? Who is she?" I asked, glaring at Sally.

"Oh, um, she's my ex-girlfriend." Paul said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 for giving me such great ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank KMD3271!**

Chapter 18

I stared at him._ Why is it that when I think I finally figure him out, a new question pops up? It's so confusing! _I thought. I then turned to Sally. She was glaring at me.

"Why do you care if I'm his girlfriend or not?" She asked me.

I glared at her._ What a bitch! Why the hell would anyone like her? Look at the way she dresses! If her outfit doesn't scream slut, then her personality does._ I thought. It was true. She did look like a slut. Shorts that look more like underwear and a shirt that is see-through. _Is that what Paul looks for in a girlfriend? If that's it, then he can forget it._ I thought.

"For the last time, you are not my girlfriend!" Paul yelled and pushed her away.

"Don't be like that. You know you still like me." she said as she made another grab at him. I got in the way though.

She glared at me and said, "What the hell do you think your doing!?"

"Sorry, did I get in the way? Well, to bad. I don't know who you are or what you think your doing, but you better stay away from **my** boyfriend." I told her.

"Your boyfriend!? Paul tell her that your my boyfriend and not hers!" She demanded.

"Sorry, but she's telling the truth. I'm her boyfriend." Paul said.

Amy and Lisa have been quiet the whole time. Finally, Lisa spoke. "You better get out of here, or we'll call the cops."

Sally stared at her, then turned to Paul. "I'll get you and make sure that your mine." Sally said and walked off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 for giving me such great ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank KMD3271!**

Chapter 20

After Sally left, the day went by like it normally does. A bunch of kids came at 4 and bought games. Yep, everything was normal. Almost normal. I didn't talk to Paul the whole day. He kept asking me what was wrong, but I said nothing each time. It wasn't that I didn't want to answer him, because I did. It was just that **I** didn't even know what was wrong.

I felt like something was wrong or something was going to happen. I had the same felling a couple times before and something bad always happened. Like the one time when I was 10 years old and I had a bad felling that something was wrong. Something was wrong. My whole family move the next week and I lost touch with my friends. I didn't like the felling because something bad always happened.

Most of the kids that came in wanted to buy games. The other kids came in to flirt. Most went after Amy and Lisa, but some kids went after me. _Damn kids. They're so annoying. Can't they leave us alone? _I thought as I tried to tune out this one kid. He wouldn't shut up.

"I can play any game, anytime, anywhere and still win." he was saying.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you beat me." I said.

He looked worried but said, "I don't want to beat a girl and make you cry."

"Well see who will be crying when we're done." I said.

"Ok, what will happen if I win?" he asked.

"I'll go out with you. But, if I win, you leave this store and don't come back for another week." I said.

"Ok, what game?" he asked. Now, he looked really worried.

I smiled and said, "Sonic Riders."

He nodded and I lead him to one of the t.v.'s in the store. Alot of people overheard us and decided to watch. Some were even placing bets. Amy looked really mad and Lisa looked like she was about to jump up and down in excitment. Paul looked like he was about to yell at the kid. He did hear that if he won, that I would go out with the kid. But right now, I couldn't care less.

We were doing the Metal City track. I picked Amy Rose and the Pind Rose and the kid chose Jet the Hawk and Type J. We started the game. I started out with a good start and I was already in 1st place. The kid wasn't doing so good. He started out to soon and hit the electric gate. He was in 8th place.

By the second lap, he caught up and was in 2nd place. I wasn't about to let him win. It was like that until the third lap. He got ahead of me, but I was in level 3 and he was still in level 1. I hit him with my hammer right before he crossed the finish line and I won.

The kid was at a loss of words. He didn't know that I was that good. He probably thought that he would win. Geuss I showed him.

"Yeah! Lee won! Now you better pay up!" Lisa yelled at some kid and he handed her $50.

"Lee! You know that you shouldn't be playing games while working!" Amy yelled.

"Lee! You shouldn't have done that! What would have happened if you lost!?" Paul yelled.

"Well I didn't lose. And if I did, they you would have probably ran back to Sally." I said and walked away. It was almost time to close shop, so I was putting every thing away.

"Is this what it's about? Sally? She's just some slut I dumped a few years ago. She doesn't mean anything to me." he said.

I said nothing and continued to work. He kept saying that she meant nothing to him the whole way home. I was getting tired of hearing him say it over and over and over again.

"Then prove it!" I finally yelled. I would have said anything to shut him up. He then leaned down and kissed me, but I didn't kiss back. When he was done, I asked him, "how does that prove it?"

"It proves it because I would never chose her over you." he said and hugged me again. Part of me wanted to beleive him and the other part wanted to tell him to get lost. The part that wanted to beleive him was winning.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 for giving me such great ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank KMD3271!**

Chapter 21

I wasn't tired so I decided to go out. Paul didn't want to come. I geuss he thought I was still mad or he was mad at me. _That bastard! He has no right to be mad at me! It was his ex-girlfriend who came into the shop, all dressed up like a slut, and have her cling on to him! _I thought as I slamed the door shut. _Maybe Amy and Lisa can help me._

As I walked down the street, I called Lisa on my cell phone.

"Hello?" Lisa said.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night with me and Amy, if she wants to come." I said.

"Sorry Lee, but I've got plans." Lisa said.

"Oh, well that's alright. I hope you have fun." I said.

"Thanks. See ya tomorrow." Lisa said and hung up. I tried Amy next and she had plans too. _Oh, well. I geuss I'm alone tonight. That's fine with me. I have alot of things to think about._ I thought as I walked down the street.

I thought about going to the book store, but decided against it. Books did help me sometimes, but I didn't want to be at the book store. Alot of creepy people go there at night and go to the 'Adult' sections. Yep, they were perverts.

I thought about the comic book store, but didn't go there. Comics were short and only helped me forget what happened today for a few minutes. It was closed too.

I decided to go to this new club. It had a dance floor, a place to get drinks, and it had a t.v. section. The t.v. section had video games, too. Not all the drinks had alcohol in them. They served pop and milkshakes too. I never been there before, but tonight was a good night. The moon was full and I had to forget a few things that happened today.

When I entered, the music was on full blast. I didn't think it was loud, but I think some people did. They had to cover their ears just so they could drown out the sound. _Morons. If they didn't want to listen to music this loud, they shouldn't have come._ I thought as I made my way to the t.v. section. There was a huge crowd there. At first, I thought that someone was playing a video game, but I was wrong.

It turns out that it wasn't a video game that was causing the crowd, but a girl. Not just any girl. It was the person that I didn't want to see: Sally. She was wearing an even more revealing outfit then before. She wore a tight red dress that didn't cover her butt. You could see her underwear. It was see through, too. You could see her boobs.

I didn't want to leave because of this slut and I wasn't going to. "If you're going to show off your slutty outfit, then go to the dance floor." I told her.

She stared at me. I took her awhile to recognize me. When she finally did, she yelled, "You!"

"Took you long enough to recognize me. You must have an even smaller brain then I thought you did." I said.

She glared at me. "Whatever. You're just jealous because you don't look as good as I do." She said.

"If I wanted to look like you, which I don't, I'd just have plastic surgery all over and wear a wig." I said.

She glared even harder at me. I didn't even flinch. She didn't scare me. "Glare at me all night, that won't change the fact that your a slut." I said.

She continued to glare. "Whatever. You're just jealous that all the guys are all over me and not you. You know, Paul is even all over me. I geuss he's tired of you and decided to come back to me."

That did it. I was about to make her pay. I was about to punch her when I got a better idea. "Why not put your money were your mouth is. I bet $50 that I can beat you at anygame in this club." I said.

"Why would I waste my time on you?" she asked.

"Oh, are you backing down? Do you hear that everyone? She talks about her being better then me, but won't even play video games with me. I geuss she isn't so perfect after all." I said, yelling so that everyone in the crowd could hear me. I think they agreed because people started to say stuff about Sally being a fake.

"That's it! I'll kick you ass at any game!" she yelled.

"Take your pick." I said and walked to the t.v. Everyone followed and Sally looked at the games. There was Sonic Riders, Sonic Heroes, Soul Caliber, Street Fighters, and Bloody Roar. She chose Bloody Roar. I picked Uriko the Half-Beast and Sally chose Jenny the Bat. _Should have geussed. She chooses the girl with the least amount of clothes on. _I thought. Then we started.

It wasn't hard to beat her. In the first round. I kept hitting her and she went down. I didn't even have to transform. The second round, she transformed into the bat and I turned into the half-beast **(For the people that don't know, the half-beast is like a cat.)** She went down without even hitting me.

She was so mad she threw the controller at the wall. She almost broke it. Alot of people laughed at her. I was one of them.

"That's it! Outside, now!" She yelled and stomped out.

"Glad to." I said and followed. The same crowd followed us outside.

Once we were outside, she yelled, "I can't wait to whip that smirk off your face!"

I got in a fighting stance and yelled, "Bring it on!" You probably are thinking, _she doesn't know how to fight, so how will she win?_ You forget that I pay close attention to video games. I know a little about fighting.

She ran at me and tried to punch me, but I blocked it and kicked her in the stomach. She cried out in pain and stepped back. She tried again, but tricked me. She pretended to try and hit my stomach, but hit my face instead. I stepped back and put my hand on my cheek. I got mad and ran up to her. I hit her in the face a few times and I hit her stomach. She cried in pain and fell over. The fight was over. I knew that her injuries weren't serious enough to go to the doctors. They would heal by tomorrow. Knowing this, I walked away.

"You can't leave. I'm not done with you yet." She said from the ground.

"But I'm done with you. I don't want to hurt you again, so I suggest you go home." I said and walked home.

When I got there, Paul was still up.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!?" He yelled.

"11:30." I said.

"Yes. Where were you!? Why is your cheek swollen!?" He yelled again.

I touched my cheek. It didn't hurt, but it was swollen. I walked past him and into my bedroom. It had a bathroom in it. I looked at my reflection. My cheek was swollen, but not that bad. He followed my into the bathroom and I stared at his reflection.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to know why your cheek is swollen and who did it." he said.

I sighed and said, "I got into a fight with Sally and she did this. You should go and see her. She has more injuries then me and she'll probably want her boyfriend there with her."

"Your still on that!? I told you, she doesn't mean anything to me! Why can't you trust me? I've never lied to you before." he said in a sad voice.

_He is right. He never has lied to me. But Sally said... No, I shouldn't beleive her. She's saying that just to get on my nerves._ I thought.

I looked over at him, tears threating to fall. "I'm sorry. It's just... I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong. I just can't help myself." I said.

He came up to me and hugged me. "It's alright. Don't worry about it." He said and started to kiss me. I kissed back.

When I pulled away, I relised that I was tired. "I want to go to bed." I told him. He nodded and we went to bed. _I'll have doubts, but I'll have to trust him. He's never lied to me before._ I thought as I cuddled closer to Paul and fell asleep with his arm around me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 for giving me such great ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank KMD3271!**

Chapter 22

I woke up with sweat all over me. It was another nightmare. Only this one was different one. It was about Paul and Sally. They were making out, on my couch. I screamed at them to stop, but they wouldn't. When they finally did, Paul looked at me.

"Sorry, Lee, but I got tired of you and decided to go back to Sally." he said.

I started to cry when they started again. Then, when Paul started to take off Sally's shirt, I ran. I ran out to the streets to find no one out there. I ran to Amy's apartment, but Paul and Sally were there. I tried Lisa's and saw the same thing. I screamed and sank to the floor, my face in my hands. I looked up and saw someone there. I didn't know who it was. It wasn't Sally or Paul because they were gone. The figure got closer and I saw that it held a knife. It soon stood right in front of me and was about to stab me, when I woke up.

I looked at the clock. 2:42. _Damn it. I won't be able to sleep because of that damn dream. _I thought as I tried to get up. A hand grabbed mine and pulled me back down. I let out a little yell as I landed on the bed. I looked over at Paul to see him stareing at me.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"You aren't that quite. I can hear you." he said.

"You hear me get up?" I asked.

He nodded and said, "Too early. Go back to sleep."

"Easy for you to say. You didn't have a nightmare." I said.

"Nightmare? What was it about?" he asked.

I shook my head. _I'm not going to tell him that I had a nightmare about him cheating on me._ I thought.

"Was it really bad?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a nightmare. I won't do anything like that." he said.

"How did you know that it was about you?" I asked.

"I didn't. You just told me." He said.

I frowned. "Ok, it was about you. But I am not telling you anymore. You'll get mad." I said.

"Try me." he said.

I sighed and told him about it. After I was done, he stared at me. I stared back. Then he hugged me.

"I won't do that. I promise." he said.

I didn't say anything. I just lied there and let him hug me. I had this giant urge to push him away, but I didn't. I just lied there and fell back asleep.

**Sorry if it's short, but I got to eat dinner.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 for giving me such great ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank KMD3271!**

Chapter 23

The alarm clock was ringing in my ear. I groaned and shut it off. I got up and took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. I looked over at Paul. He was still sleeping. _I should let him sleep._ I thought as I left. The day went by without anything going wrong, untill I got home. When I went upstairs, I saw Sally banging on my door.

"Come on! Open up Paul! You know you want me and not her!" She yelled.

"Go away, Sally! I don't want to see your face ever again!" Paul yelled through the door.

"You heard him, Sally. I think you should leave." I said.

She glared at me. I glared back. "It's a free country. I can do whatever I want." She said.

I raised my fist and was about to punch her, when she ran away. I unlocked the door to see Paul sitting on the couch.

"Why didn't you call the cops?" I asked, getting mad at him. _Why am I getting mad? He didn't do anything._ I thought. I pushed those thoughts away.

"I didn't think it was neccessary." Paul said.

I got mad and said, "I'm going out."

"Where are you going? You just got home." he said, getting up from the couch.

"Somewhere." I said and left. I was pretty sure that he was following me, but I didn't care. I decided to go to the new club and hang out. I knew that Amy and Lisa had plans because they wouldn't shut up about them, so I went alone. When I got there, I was greeted by loud music and a few stares from people who saw what happened last night. I went over to the t.v. section and watched people play for a few minutes. They someone walked up to me.

The man who walked up to me was a little taller then me, had brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes kind of looked like wolf eyes. When he got to me, he asked, "Aren't you the one who kicked that slut's ass yesterday?"

"Sure am. And proud of it." I said.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed. "I'm Logan. What's your name?" he asked.

"Lee." I told him and we started talking. It turns out that Logan was having troubles with his girlfriend like I was having troubles with Paul. He liked video games, reading and nature. He liked nature the best. He loved plants, trees, anything you could find in nature. He also love the full moon.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. I looked at the clock. 11:17.

"Maybe just one song. I got to get home." I said and we headed to the dance floor. We danced for 10 minutes straight. Then, I stopped.

"Sorry, but I got to get home." I said.

"It's ok. I should head home too." he said and we left the dance floor. Before I left, he asked if I would be here tomorrow.

"Maybe. I don't know. It depends. Bye." I said and left.

As soon as I was out, someone grabbed me. When I saw the person's face, I saw that it was Paul. And he looked pissed.

"What the hell were you doing with that man!?" he yelled.

"I was talking and dancing with him." I said.

"Don't you know what he is!?" he yelled again.

"I know that he's human and a man." I said.

He sighed and said, "He isn't human. He's a werewolf."


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 and ****Cristinne Cullen** **for giving me such wonderful ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank them!**

Chapter 24

I didn't beleive him. Vampires, yes since I'm one, but werewolves? No way. So, the walk home was silent. I knew that he was mad at me and I was mad at him. That's why he slept on the couch. The whole night I had the same nightmare. I wasn't going to talk to Paul about them. Hell, I didn't even want to see him right now. The next morning, when I went out to the living room, Paul was already up. He was walking back and forth in a straight line. It kind of annoyed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, your awake." he said.

That annoyed me even more. "Of cousre I'm awake! Now, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I was thinking. I'm sorry. You didn't know that vampires aren't allowed to be friends with werewolves. I wanted to make it up to you by taking you out." he said. I noticed that he looked nervous.

"Take me out? Where?" I asked.

"Dinner and dancing. Maybe. It's up to you." he said. _Dinner and dancing... ok, sure. That's really nice of him to want to take me out. _I thought.

"Ok." I said. He smiled and we left to go to work. The day went by fast. Amy and Lisa wouldn't shut up about Pete and Harry. I was getting a huge craving for blood. I kept catching Paul looking at me. Yep, the day was as normal as it could be. Soon, it was time to go home. Before we left to go out, we stopped at home so we could change. Actually, I changed and Paul wore the same thing.

I came out wearing a blue dress that went a little bellow my knees and a blue necklace. Paul stared at me. I was begining to get annoyed, but then he said something that surprised me.

"You look beautiful."

I blushed and said, "thank you."

We went to a place called Outback Steakhouse **(Couldn't think of any other name and my step uncle is the chief there)**. Paul ordered a steak and I ordered a hamburger. The waiter was really nice. It was like he was flirting with me. He ignored Paul and only paid attention to me. Paul got mad and was about to tell him off, when we heard a very annoying voice.

"Paul! Hi! What are you doing here?" Sally asked. _Oh no! It's the most annoying slut on the base of the earth!_ I thought as I glared at him.

"Sally, go away." Paul said and looked away from her.

"Don't say that! You know that you still like me!" She said.

"You heard him Sally. Go away. Or are those words too complicted for you to understand?" I asked.

She glared at me. "Whatever. Paul, call me sometime." she said and walked off.

I sat there, stareing off into space. _What the hell!? He takes me out and she just happens to be here!? Is he using me to make her jealous or something? Either that, or she's stalking him. _I thought.

"Lee, I'm sorry. I didn't know that she would be here. I swear." he said.

I nodded and continued to look into space. He kind of got mad.

"I didn't know! I'm sorry, but she's stalking me! I can't help it!" he said.

I nodded again and soon the waiter came back with our food.

"Here you go miss. I hope you like it. I had the head chief make it for you." he said and smiled.

I smiled back and said, "thank you."

"I was wondering if you would like to go out some time." he said.

I was surprised. "On a date."

He smiled and said, "Yeah."

That's when Paul snapped. "Get the hell away from **my** girlfriend!" he yelled.

The waiter backed away and muttered, "Alright, alright. Sorry." before walking away.

I was even more surprised. He just yelled that I was his girlfriend in front of a bunch of people. No one has ever done that. He sunk down into his chair and looked really sad.

"Why do you look so sad?" I asked.

"Because you are probably mad that I just yelled in front of every." he said.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? You just yelled in front of every one that I was your girlfriend and no one would think about asking me out. How could I be mad?" I asked.

He stared at me. "So, your happy that I just yelled that?" he asked and I nodded my head.

He smiled and said, "Ok. Lets eat."

While we ate, I realised that I knew almost nothing about Paul, yet he knew alot about me.

"Tell me about yourself." I said.

"Huh?" he asked. I repeated my question.

"Oh. Well, I like video games, reading, comics and music. I was born in this city and I traveled alot in my childhood. I turned into a vampire when I was 15 years old. I was traveling with my parents when I meant the person who did turn me into a vampire. She was walking around at night when I found her. I was about to take her to our little trailor, that's what we used to travel, when she bit me. I screamed and tried to get her away, but she wouldn't budge. That's when I got the idea to bit her back. When I bit her, blood went into my mouth and I swollowed some blood. That's how I became a vampire."

"But you didn't know how to drink blood or heal the cuts." I said.

"I had to try a couple times, but I got the hang of it." he said.

"How did you meet Pete and Harry." I asked.

"I was on another travel with my parents when I ment them. We had our eyes on the same prey and kind of bumped into each other." He said.

"Oh ok." I said and we left to go to the dance club. The club wasn't that new. It was kind of old. It opened up when I was 15. Alot of people still go there, though. There was a huge dance floor in the center, tables where you could sit and rest, and a bar were you get drinks. We stay there for about 2 hours. It was fun. We danced and talked the whole time. We talked about random things like news, the new books and video games, comics, stuff like that. When we got home, we were still fully awake, but I had to get some sleep because of work.

"That was fun." I said as I layed down.

"Yeah, it was. Good night." he said and began to walk to the living room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"The couch. I thought you didn't want me to sleep on the bed with you." he said.

"That was yesterday. Today, you can." I said.

He smiled and layed down. I crawled closer to him and he put his arm around me.

"Good night." I said and looked up at him.

He kissed me and said, "Sweet dreams."


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 and ****Cristinne Cullen** **for giving me such wonderful ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank them!**

Chapter 25

I woke up at 2:23 A.M. I had this huge craving for blood, but I wasn't ready to go alone. _I'll just have to wake him up. He probably won't be mad. _I thought as looked at Paul. Just then, his eyes shot open. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop the scream that was coming out. He smirked.

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

"Yes. I didn't expect that to happen." I said.

"Why are you up? Did you have another nightmare?" he asked.

I shook my head and said, "I want something."

"What?"

"Blood." I told him.

"Oh. Do you want to get some?" he asked.

I nodded and got up. I quickly changed into a sweater and sweat pants. Paul put on a shirt and pants. We headed out and walked through the allies for about 10 minutes untill Paul finally found a window that was unlocked. He opened it and went in. As soon as I saw a body, I went up to it and looked back at Paul.

"Just breath on it?" I asked and he nodded. I did as I was told and the lady stayed sleeping. I bent down and slowly bit her. I felt the blood run into my mouth and I drank it all. As soon as I knew that I had enough, I took my mouth away from the cut and breathed on it. It healed right before my eyes.

"See? Next time, you can do it yourself." he said and I was about to answer, when suddenly, the world went black.

When I woke up, I was in a cell. I groaned. _What the hell? Did I get captured again? I should be more alert._ I thought as I got up. I looked around. I was the only one there. There was a small bed that I just woke up in, a toliet, a sink, and bars that kept me from getting out. _I wonder where Paul is. I hope he's alright._ _Ok, I can't just sit around and wait for someone to save me. I need to find away out. But how? _I thought.

**Ok, sorry if it's short, but I'm tired and I think I might go to bed.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 and ****Cristinne Cullen** **for giving me such wonderful ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank them!**

Chapter 26

_Think, Lee, think! You've done dungens like this a thousand times in video games. But this isn't a video game, this could be life and death. Damn it! I got to find Paul and get out of here. Ok, maybe I should look around and try to find a space that's big enough to crawl through. If I'm lucky, then the guy who kidnapped me will be stupid enough to leave one._ I thought as I looked around.

I saw a create and moved it. There was a small opening. _That's lucky. _I thought as I wiggled in. It wasn't that long and before I knew it, I was falling and landed on the floor. Hard.

"Ow." I muttered and got up. I looked around. I was in a long hallway. There were doors on both sides of the hallway. _Damn. Paul could be behind any of these doors. _I thought as I slowly and quietly walked to the first door. I pressed my ears to the door and listened. I didn't hear anything, so I opened it. It was empty. I did that to the other doors, until I came to the last one. I listened and heard nothing and opened it. There was Paul, sitting on the floor.

"Paul?" I asked and walked closer.

His head shot up and he looked at me. "Lee? How did you get out?" he asked.

"There was a small opening in my cell. Do you know who took us?" I asked.

"Mr. Green. I saw him take you and then one of his followers knocked me out." he said.

"I'll get you out of here." I said and walked towards the cell door. _Maybe I can break into it. I need something sharp. _I thought as I stared at the lock.

"Do you have a knife or something sharp?" I asked.

"I saw a few over on the table." he said and went to get them. When he got them, I slipped one in the lock and wiggled it. I then slipped the other one in and did the same. Then, as if by magic, it opened.

"See? Told you I could do it." I said as he walked out.

"Who said I didn't think you could?" he asked.

"No one, but I bet you were thinking it. It fells good to be the hero for once." I said as I walked towards the door with Paul following me.

"Now, how do we get out?" Paul asked.

"You don't. The girl stays here and become the perfect vampire wife and the boy will die here in the dungeons." a voice said from behind us.

"Who the hell are you?" Paul yelled.

"I am..."

**Ok, that's all I can write for now. Sorry if it's short and if I haven't updated for a few days. Summer just started and I've been spending time with my cousins. Anyways, thanks to yellowfruitloop, I'll be making the same story, except in Paul's POV. I haven't thought of the title though.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 and ****Cristinne Cullen** **for giving me such wonderful ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank them!**

Chapter 27

"I am Mr. Brown." The man said.

"Mr. Brown?" I asked. _He's kidding, right? This guy looks just like Mr. Green. They could even by brothers. _I thought as I stared at him. The man was stareing at me. _What a wierd-o._ I thought.

"But, you look like Mr. Green." Paul said.

"Oh, you mean my brother? He's always going around saying that he's the vampire king. I told him it would get him killed one of these days." Mr. Brown said.

"Ok, that's not really important. What do you mean that you'll marry Lee and I'll die in the dungeon?" Paul asked.

"My brother did have a few good ideas. She would make a good vampire wife and you're the one who killed him, so you should die." Mr. Brown said. He then snapped his fingers and a bunch of people came and grabbed me and Paul. _Not again!_ I thought and started to kick at them. That didn't do much, but it was enough to get them away for a few minutes.

"Lee, run!!" Paul yelled and started to attack them.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Just go!" he yelled.

"I'll come back with help!" I promised and ran.

**Sorry if I haven't been updating, but I've been sick and I kind of have writers block. Can someone help me with that? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 and ****Cristinne Cullen** **for giving me such wonderful ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank them!**

Chapter 28

_Run! Don't stop running! Don't look back! Looking back might make me go back! I have to keep running! Damn it! Why is this place so big? I can't find the exit!_ I thought as I ran. I turned a corner and there was a door. Right above the door was a sign that said 'exit'. I stared at it for a very minutes. _Why would he keep an exit sign right above the exit? Who cares? I have to keep running! Paul could die! _I thought and ran through the door.

When I got outside, it was night. I didn't really care. I kept running and I was soon running down a street. I was really tired, so when I ran into something, I fell. I looked up and saw someone.

"Be careful! You could have hurt youself!" The person said.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry." I said and got up. I looked at the person and saw that it was Logan.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Logan asked.

"My boyfriend is in trouble. I have to find his friends." I said._ But where are they? Lisa and Amy! They might be with them!_ I thought as I looked around for a pay phone.

"Do you have a cell phone?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here." he said and gave me his cell phone. I quickly dialed Amy's number and waited.

"Hello?" Amy said.

"Amy, is Harry there?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" she said.

"No time! Just give him the phone!" I yelled.

"Alright." she said and soon I heard Harry's voice.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Paul. Some guy took us and I had to leave him there. We have to help him!" I said.

"Alright. Where are you?" he asked.

I looked at the street sign. "14th and Pacific." I said.

"Ok, I'll get Pete and we'll be there in a few minutes." he said and hung up.

I gave the phone back to Logan and tried not to cry.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. You can leave if you want." I said.

"No, I'm not leaving you here." he said.

I nodded and decided to start a conversation. Anything to keep me from worring.

"How are things with your girlfriend?" I asked.

"I broke up with her. What happened to your boyfriend?" he asked.

"He got captured and I'm waiting for my friends to come so we're going to rescue him." I said.

"I'll go with you." he said.

"Why? You don't have to." I asked.

"I want to help you. I don't want you to get hurt." he said.

Just then, Harry and Pete arrived and stared at Logan.

"What are you doing with him?" Pete asked.

"He's my friend. He let me use his phone." I said.

"I'll be going with you to get her boyfriend." Logan said.

Both Pete and Harry glared at him and said, "fine."

"Lee, you stay here." Harry said.

"But I want to go." I said.

"You'll only get in the way." Pete said.

I glared at him and said, "fine, but you better bring him back." I said.

"We will." Harry said and I watched them walk away._ They'll be fine. They'll bring him back and everything will go back to normal._ I thought.

**That's enough for tonight. I have to eat dinner and take a shower. Reveiw please!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok, sorry if I haven't been updating as much as I usually do. I just got the book Twilight and I can't put it down and I'm almost done with it. My mom also wants me to spend time with her boyfriend and his kids. I should have the next chapter up today or tomorrow. Sorry!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 and ****Cristinne Cullen** **for giving me such wonderful ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank them!**

Chapter 29

When I got home, I went to my bed to sleep. _Maybe if I sleep, time will go by faster and he'll be back._ I thought. It took me awhile to fall asleep. But I finally did.

I woke up a few hours later. I groaned and looked at the clock. 1:22. _Damn it! I'll never fall back asleep!_ I thought and turned on my side. I bumped into something._ What the... Paul?_ I thought. I looked up. It was to dark to see.

"Paul?" I asked. The person pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry." I said. I didn't know why I was saying that. Maybe because I left him. Paul leaned down and started to kiss me. This kiss was different. His kisses were usually soft. This one was demanding** (Sorry if it isn't detailed much. I've never kissed anyone before.)** I quickly pushed him off and turned the light on. When I looked at him again, it wasn't Paul. It was Logan.

"What the hell!?" I yelled.

"Calm down. There's a perfectly good reason why I'm here." He said.

"Name one!" I yelled.

"Paul sent me." he said.

"Prove it!" I yelled.

"Here." he said and handed me a paper.

Lee,

I told Logan to take care of you while I'm away. I won't be gone long. The leaders of my clan want to see me. I should be back be Friday.

Love, Paul. The note said.

_Friday? Today is Wednesday so 2 days. 2 days with Logan? Maybe I should stay with Lisa or Amy._ I thought as I stared at the note.

"Now, can we go back to bed?" He asked.

"You can, but I'm not." I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"How do I know that you won't try and attack me again?" I asked.

"I won't." he promised.

"Right. I'm still not going to lie down." I told him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Stay up and watch t.v." I said and walked out to the living room. I sat down and turned the t.v. on. He didn't follow me. I think he went to sleep in **my** bed. _I should be the one sleeping, not him. He should be out here, sleeping and I should be in my bed. I'm not going to sleep. He might sneek out here and do something. I'll just have to wait untill tomorrow and stay with Amy or Lisa._ I thought as I tried to stay awake.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 and ****Cristinne Cullen** **for giving me such wonderful ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank them!**

Chapter 30

The first thing I saw when I woke up was brown eyes._ Brown? What happened to blue? _I thought and stared at them. Then, I remembered what happened last night. I quickly got up and looked around. I was in my bedroom when I remember being in the living room. I glared at the person who was lying in my bed.

"How did I get in here when I was out there?" I demanded.

"I carried you in here." Logan said. I glared at him.

"I'm going to take a shower. When I'm done, I'm going to Lisa's house. You can go home." I said.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said.

I glared at him and stomped to the bathroom. When I was done, I went out into the living room wearing a blue shirt and pants. Logan was out there wearing a white shirt and pants. **(Sorry if the clothes aren't creative. I couldn't think of anything.)** I ignored him and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"I already explained. I don't want to say it again." I said.

"Why are you being so mean? I helped save Paul. The least you can do is thank me." he yelled.

"I'm being mean is because you tricked me last night. You should have said that you weren't Paul." I yelled. He didn't say anything after that.

"Thank you." I said before walking out the door.

**Sorry if it's short and that I haven't been updating that much. I just got New Moon and I couldn't put it down.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 and ****Cristinne Cullen** **for giving me such wonderful ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank them!**

Chapter 31

I walked down the street, thinking about what I said to Logan and how I was to him. _I should go and say sorry to him. I will later. I'll go and see Amy and Lisa first._ I thought. That was when I heard the sirens. I turned around to see a police car pass me, followed by another one. _I wonder what's up. I'll follow them and see._ I thought and walked towards the sirens. I didn't have to run. The sirens were so loud that you could hear them from miles away. When I got to the scene, I saw a giant dog. The dog had white fur and was about 9 ft tall.

_What the hell!?_ I thought. The police where firing at it and trying to calm down the people who were running around. _Should I help? What can I do if I did help? I am a vimpire, but I've never fought anything like that. _I thought. Then, something shot out of the crowd. It was a person! He tackled the dog and was trying to pin it down. _If he can do that, then maybe I can._ I thought. But the little voice inside my head that always tells me to do the responsible thing was arguing. _No way! If you do that, then you might get killed!_ It said. _Too bad! I'm going to do it!_ I thought and jumped over the crowd and towards the dog. I jumped on the dog and helped the guy pin it down. _Damn it! This thing is stronger then I thought._ I thought. The police where yelling at us to get out of the way.

"What are you doing!? You could kill yourself!" The man who I was helping yelled.

"What's it look like!?" I yelled back.

The dog through us off of it and attacked. We were to slow, so it knocked us back and we hit a building. _Shouldn't I be dead? That attack could have killed me. Then again, I'm not a normal person._ I thought as I got up. I looked over at the guy to see if he was ok.

"Paul?" I asked.

The man turned towards me. It was Paul!

"Lee? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"No time. Lets go!" I yelled.

Before he could say anything, I ran towards the dog. I tackled it again and started to hit it's face. I punched and kicked at it. Soon Paul came and help me attack it. The dog tried to hit me, but I dodged it by jumping out of the way. It did the same to Paul and he did the same as me. Soon, the cops started to fire at it again. It turned out to be too much for the dog and it ran away. I turned to look at Paul to see him glaring at me.

"Why did you do that!? You could have got yourself killed!" Paul yelled.

"You could have got killed, too! Besides, it was fun!" I yelled.

"Fun! That was fun!?" he yelled.

"Yes, it was!" I yelled back. He grabbed my hand and started to lead me away from the scene.

"Where are you taking me!?" I demanded.

"Away from there. The reporters will arive soon." he said. I said nothing and let him take me away. As soon as we were away from the scene, he turned to look at me.

"You were suppose to stay at home." he said.

"I didn't want to stay with Logan." I said.

"He was suppose to watch you and make sure nothing like this would happen." he said.

"He wasn't good at that. I thought you were suppose to be at that one meeting and that you wouldn't be back untill tomorrow." I said.

"It was shorter then I thought. Now, lets go home." he said and lead me towards the apartment.

**I hope that's better then the last chapter. Sorry again for not writing as often as I should. I'll try and catch up.**


	33. Sorry!

**Sorry if I haven't been updating lately. I'm having family problems. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 and ****Cristinne Cullen** **for giving me such wonderful ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank them!**

Chapter 32

"What was the meeting about?" I asked.

"Nothing you should worry about." Paul said and smiled at me. I smiled back. I was still kind of curious and worried. _Was the meeting that bad or was it just to see why he's always getting captured? Well, he's only getting captured because of me. Maybe I should try and get stronger or something._ I thought. We were still walking towards the apartment. That's when we saw Sally.

"Hi, Paul!" Sally yelled. I think she ignored me or didn't see me because she was now holding on to Paul's hand.

"Sally, let go of me." He said.

"Why? You know that you like it." She said. I didn't say anything. _Maybe I should just walk away._ I thought. Then, the little voice inside my head started to argue._You can't just leave! That would be mean!_

_You again!? Who are you and what do you want!?_ I thought.

_I'm the smarter part of your brain. I'm the one who tries to stop you from doing stupid things._ It said.

_I've been doing stupid things my whole life. Why are you suddenly popping out of no where?_ I thought.

It didn't answer._ Ok, that's that. I'm walking away._ I thought.

"Lee? Are you ok?" a voice said.

"What?" I asked and looked around.

"You were daydreaming for about 5 minutes. Are you ok?" Paul asked.

"Oh. I'm fine. Where did Sally go?" I asked.

"I told her to go away." he said.

I nodded and started to walk away._ I knew it! I should have walked away. Stupid brain. Stupid voice. _I thought.

_I'm not stupid!_ The voice said.

_Damn it! I was hoping that you wouldn't come back._ I thought.

_You can't get rid of me. I'll be here for the rest of your life._ It said.

_Great. What am I suppose to call you?_ I asked.

_You're going to name me?_ It asked.

_Might as well. If I'm going crazy and am going to here voices, I should call them something._ I said.

_Ok. How's Billi?_ It asked.

_Fine with me._ I thought.

"Lee?" a voice asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You where daydreaming again. Are you sure that you're ok?" Paul asked.

_You daydream to much. You should focus on reality._ Billi said. I ignored her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry." I said.

He nodded and stopped. I didn't and ran right into the door and I fell to the ground. In my head, I could hear Billi laughing.

"I think you should go and lie down." Paul said.

"Ok." was all I said and entered the apartment. I saw Logan sitting on the couch. When I entered, he ran up to me.

"Lee! Where were you?" he asked.

"You did a great job of watching her." Paul said from behind me. Logan glared at him.

"Don't be mean to him! It's not his fault that I was being rude and just walked off!" I yelled. They both stared at me.

"Thanks. I should be going home. Bye." Logan said and went out the door.

"Maybe you should lie down." Paul said. I nodded and went to lie down.

_What did I just say? I don't remember wanting to say that._ I thought.

_See? It's not that bad to listen to me._ Billi said.

_That was you?_ I asked.

_Yep. Now, go to sleep. It's a big day tomorrow._ Billi said.

_Big day? What do you mean?_ I asked, but she didn't answer. I sighed and closed my eyes. It didn't take long to fall asleep.

**Sorry if the chapter sucks, but I can't think of anything. Sorry about the name. It's the only one I can think of and it's my name. Before anyone asks, and I know that someone will wonder about this, Billi is a girl's name. Sorry again.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 and ****Cristinne Cullen** **for giving me such wonderful ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank them!**

Chapter 33

_Where am I?_ I thought as I looked around. I was in a field that was next to a volcano. Flower petals were flying around the volcano. _It's pretty._ I thought as I stared at it.

"What do you think?" Someone said. I turned around to see a girl that looked just like me, except her hair was short.

"I think that it's pretty. Who are you?" I asked.

She sighed. "You're dumb." She said.

"I am not! Just alittle stupid." I said.

"Right. I'm Billi, remember?" She said.

"Oh, I remember you! Why do you look like me?" I asked.

"I'm a part of you, stupid." She said.

"Stop calling me stupid! Why do you have short hair instead of long?" I asked.

"I like short hair better. I don't know why you have long hair. You should cut it." She said.

"Never! Why am I here?" I asked.

"I have to tell you about somethings." She said.

"Ok. What?" I asked.

"Why I just decided to show up." She said.

"Ok." I said.

"I could have showed up a long time ago, but I didn't. I wanted to, but I didn't. I couldn't." She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You do alot of stupid things. Their stupid, but good. Remember when you were 10 and wanted to stay home from school, so you faked being sick?" She asked. I nodded. "That was stupid. I wanted to say something, but I didn't. It's a good thing I didn't. That day was the day you first played a video game." She said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"If you didn't play video games, you wouldn't have got that job at the Game Shop and you wouldn't know Mr. Green." She said.

"How is that good?" I asked.

"No Mr. Green, No Paul." She said.

"Oh. Ok." I said.

"I didn't stop you from doing other stupid things because they're usually good. There is something else that I wanted to tell you, but Paul might want to tell you himself." She said.

"Paul? What about him?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "Nope. You'll have to wait. I'm leaving and you should wake up." She said and left.

**Sorry. This chapter isn't that good, but I can't think of anything.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 and ****Cristinne Cullen** **for giving me such wonderful ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank them!**

Chapter 34

I woke up to the alarm clock. I turned it off and looked at the time. 6:00._ I thought it was set to 6:30. Oh well. That was a wierd dream. _I thought.

_That wasn't a dream._ Billi said.

_Oh. Ok. Do you know if I have to go to work or can I go back to sleep._ I thought.

_Go to work._ She said.

_Fine. If that wasn't a dream, then what did you mean when you said Paul would tell me something?_ I asked.

_No. You'll have to wait._ She said. I was going to say something, but I heard something. I looked back at the spot next to mine to see Paul waking up.

"Go back to sleep." He said.

I shook my head and asked, "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" He looked shocked, but he slowly nodded his head.

"Ok, go ahead." I said.

_Be prepared. This will probably shock you._ Billi said.

"Ok. That meeting that I went to. It was about you." he said. I nodded.

"I wasn't suppose to turn you into a vampire. So they told me to kill you or to marry you." he said. I stared at him._ Get killed or get married?_ I thought.

_Told you that it would shock you._ Billi said.

_How do you know this stuff?_ I asked.

_Everyone has a smarter part of them. We can communicate. Paul's smarter side told me._ **(I know that it sounds kind of stupid, but I can't think of anything eles.)** Billi said.

Paul got up and head out to the living room. He came back with a small box. When he got to me, he got down on one knee.

"Lee, will you marry me?" He asked.

"I...

**Ok, that's enough for now. I might make another chapter today. Sorry if it sucks. I might not be here for the next few days because I might go to my dad's house. I might, but I'm still not sure.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 and ****Cristinne Cullen** **for giving me such wonderful ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank them!**

Chapter 35

"I do!" I yelled.

"Really?" Paul asked.

"Of course I will!" I said. Paul jumped up and hugged me._ I can't beleive it. I'm going to get married! _I thought.

_I wonder if it's right, though._ Billi said.

_What do you mean?_ I asked.

_Getting married at a young age. Mom and Dad got married at a young age and look at what happened. They hate each other now._ Billi said. I ignored her. Who cared? Me and Paul were different. We wouldn't go through what my parents did. Paul put me down and opened the box. Inside it was a diamond ring. He took it out and put it on my ring finger.

"I got this one because it's your birthstone." He said.

"It's beautiful. I love it." I said. He looked at the clock.

"We better get going. We'll be late." He said. I looked at the clock. 6:36. I nodded and headed towards the shower. It took about 15 minutes to shower, get dressed, and eat, so we left at 6:51. We got at the Game Shop at 7:10. When we went inside, Amy, Lisa, Pete, and Harry were there.

"Lee, Paul! Your both late!" Amy yelled.

"Calm down. We have a good reason for being late." Paul said.

"What is it!?" Amy yelled. I held up my left hand and showed her the ring. She stared at it.

"Wow, Lee. It's beautiful." Lisa said. Amy nodded.

"Finally! I was starting to wonder when you would pop the question." Harry said. Paul smiled.

"Ok, now that we know why you two were late, lets get to work." Amy said and we started working.

**Sorry if it's not very good. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry, but I won't be able to write for awhile. Something happened while I was away and I'm still confused about it.**** I'll try and update as soon as I can.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 and Cristinne Cullen** **for giving me such wonderful ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank them!**

Chapter 36

_Stupid mondays. They're always boring._ I thought. I looked at the clock. _It's only 12:15? Time is going by slow._ I thought. I looked around the shop. The boys were busy playing a game, Amy was reading and Lisa was listening to music. _At least they have something. I wish I wasn't so bored. _I thought.

_I can take over._ Billi said.

_Take over?_ I asked.

_Yes. I can take over. You can relax and I can control._ She said.

_Ok. _I said.

_Ok. Just close your eyes._ She said. I did what I was told and when I opened them, I was in the field.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

_Easy. I just took control._ Billi said.

"Ok." I said and started walking around._ Maybe I'll climb that valcano._ I thought.

_Oh and one more thing, if you want to see what I'm doing, go across the field and there will be a t.v._ Billi said. I nodded and went over to it. I turned it on and sat down. I saw Amy reading and Lisa listening to music. Billi was walking past them and to the boys.

"What are you playing?" She asked.

"Super Smash Brothers Melee." Harry said. Billi looked at the screen. Link was winning. He had a score of 5. Fox had a score of 3 and Mario had 2.

"I'm Link, Paul is Fox and Harry is Mario." Pete said. Billi nodded and watched the match. There was 1 minute left of it and Link was at 203, Fox 123 and Mario at 75. Mario hit Link, giving Mario a point and Link losing one. Fox attacked Mario, which almost made Mario fall off. Mario jumped back on the stage and attacked Fox. Link came back and attacked Mario. Mario now had 145, Fox 135 and Link 20. The announcer guy started to count down the secounds left. When he yelled "GAME!", Link had 4 points, Fox three, and Mario 3. Link won.

"Told you guys that I could beat anyone." Pete said.

"Anyone?" Billi asked.

"Yep." Pete said.

"You can't beat me." She said.

"We'll see about that." He said. She grabbed a controller and picked Zelda.

"Zelda?" Pete asked. She nodded.

"But she's weak." He said.

"With you, yes. With me, no." She said.

"Ok. This will be easy." He said and picked Link.

"I bet Pete'll win." Harry said.

"Ok. I bet $20 that Lee will win." Paul said.

"You're on." Harry said.

"I'll pick the stage." She said and picked Final Destination.

When the annoucer guy yelled start, Link ran at Zelda. Before he could attack, Zelda used Nayru's Love to send him back. He shot an arrow at her and it hit. She ran at him and jumped. Right when she was almost above him, she kicked him and knocked him back. He quickly got up and stabbed her with his sword and knocked her back. She got up and shot him with Din's Fire and he was knocked back. He was almost at the edge of the field. She grabbed him and launched him off the field, giving her a point and him losing one.

When he got back, he used the double sword swipe. She flew back and almost off the stage. She used Farore's Wind and got back on the stage. She transformed into Sheik and used needle storm. While the needles where flying towards him, she ran at him. Right after the needles hit, she kicked him. He was sent flying off the stage. He tried to use spin attack to get back up, but he didn't make it. She got a point, he lost one. There where 10 secounds left. When he got back, he tried to attack her, but it was too late. Zelda won.

"Told you. Now, give me the money." Paul said. Harry gave him the money while staring at the screen.

"Told you that you couldn't beat me." Billi said.

"You just got lucky." Pete said.

"Luck had nothing to do with this." She said.

"I didn't know that you were that good." I said.

_Now you do._ She said.

**Ok, that's enough for now. I'll try and write another one today. For the people who had no idea what I was talking about, I'll explain. Zelda's moves first. Nayru's Love is a crystal that forms around Zelda and she spins out releasing a few waves of energy outward a short distance. Din's Fire is a ball of flame that flies a short distance and explodes on the enemy. Farore's Wind is wind that teleports Zelda somewhere eles. Sheik is Zelda's other part. Zelda can transform anytime she wants. Needle Storm is when Sheik throws a bunch of needles at the enemy. Link's stab is when he stabs the enemy. Spin attack is when he spins around with his sword. This attack lets him float in the air for a little bit. Final Destination is a stage that looks like this: Ok, that's about all you need to know. If you have any question just ask.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 and Cristinne Cullen** **for giving me such wonderful ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank them!**

Chapter 37

_Can you take over now?_ Billi asked.

"Why? Are you tired?" I asked.

_Yeah, alittle._ She said.

"Ok. How?" I asked.

_Close your eyes._ She said and I did. When I opened them, I was in the shop. Pete and Harry were playing another round of the game, Amy was reading and Lisa was listening to music. Everything was normal... except Paul was stareing at me.

"What?" I asked. He just shook his head and continued to stare. It was starting to annoy me.

"Why are you stareing at me?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"That is not an answer!" I said.

"Yes it is." He said.

"Not a very good one." I said.

"Can't I look at my future wife?" He asked. Before I could answer, a note slipped under the door. I got up to get it. When I got it and opened it, it said that there was a game convenstion a few towns away and everyone could come. But that's not all. At the bottom it said that there was a tournament being held at the convenstion and the prize was $50,000.

"We have to go to this convenstion!" I shouted and everyone turned to look at me.

"What convenstion and why do we have to go?" Lisa asked.

"A game convenstion. It's a few towns away and they're having a tournament being held during the convenstion." I said.

"Why do we have to join the tournament?" Amy asked.

"The prize is $50,000" I said.

"Let me see!" Harry said and grabbed the paper out of my hands.

"If we go, we can go through our town." Harry said.

"We could show you around." Pete said.

"When is it?" Paul asked.

"In a week." Harry said.

"We can leave tonight." Lisa said.

"So, we're going?" I asked.

"Yes we are." Amy said.

"Yay!!!!!!! We're going! And I'm going to win that tournament!!!" I yelled and started jumping around.

"Yeah right! I'll win that tournament!" Paul yelled.

"I'd like to see you try!" I yelled back and smiled.

_I have a bad felling about this._ Billi said.

_Don't worry? What could possibly go wrong? _I thought.

**OK!!!! There you go!!! I would like to thank KMD3271 for helping me get out of my writer's block! Please review!!!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank KMD3271 and Cristinne Cullen** **for giving me such wonderful ideas! If you want to thank anyone, thank them!**

Chapter 38

We closed the shop at 5:00 so we would have enough time to pack and leave. When me and Paul got home, I ran to my, or should I call it our, room and started to throw clothes in a bag. Then I got shampoo, conditoner, tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, and soap. It only took me 2 minutes to get packed.

"Do you even pay attention to what your packing?" Paul asked.

"Of course I do." I said and walked into the living room with my bag. I put it down and grabbed my gamecube controller and waited for Paul to get done packing. When he was done, he came out with his bag and looked at my controller.

"You don't need to bring that." He told me.

"I know that, but I'm still bringing it. I use this one instead of the one's they will give us." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"This is my lucky controller. I've had it since I first got a gamecube. And, you never know who touched the controller before you did." I told him.

"Oh, ok." he said and we left. We meant everyone else at the edge of town.

"How will we get there?" Amy asked.

"A car." Lisa said.

"But who's?" Amy asked.

"We can rent a van." Harry said. We walked to a car place and rented a silver van.

"Who's driving?" Pete asked.

"I will." Amy said and got in the driver's seat. Harry got shot gun and the rest of us got in back, me and Paul sat in the middle seats and Lisa an Pete sat in the back. I yawned and leaned my head back.

"Tired?" Paul asked.

"Kind of." I said. He pulled me closer and made my head lay on his shoulder.

"Go to sleep." He told me and I soon drifted off into sleep.

**Ok, that's it for now. Sorry if it's short and not very good.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Ok people, I have a good news, bad news and worse news situation. The good news is that I'm moving. It's good because it's a nice house. The bad news is that once I move, I won't be able to update as much as I want to because this isn't my computer, it's my aunt's and it's staying at her house. I've been living with my anut for a few months and that's how I was able to update. The worse news is that I'm going back to school on Thursday and that's when I'm moving so I'll be busy the whole day. I'll update tomorrow because today I went to the zoo with my dad and brothers and I had to walk for almost 7 hours, I'm tired, and my mom said that I have to start going to sleep early.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 39

I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. I blinked a few times and got up off the floor. _Where am I? I was just asleep in the van, so how did I get here?_ I thought. I started walking, trying to find an exit. _Where is everyone?_ I thought.

"Paul? Amy? Lisa? Pete? Harry? Where is everyone?" I yelled in the darkness. I kept walking. _Where am I going? Billi? Are you still here?... Great, Billi isn't here either. What am I suppose to do now?_ I asked myself. Just then, I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around to see no one there.

"Who's there?" I yelled out to the darkness. I continued to walk. Soon I heard it again. I turned around to see nothing there. I turned back around and continued to walk, except alittle bit faster. The sound followed me. Soon, I was running, but the sound was only coming closer. That's when I saw the light. I smiled and ran faster. Then, somehow, I fell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed while I fell. I lifted my head up and looked at the light, but it was fading away.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed again and tried to get up, but I couldn't. I turned so I was laying on my back and saw something jump up in the air and dive toward me. _NO!!! Please, don't let that thing get me! I was so close to getting out of here!!! Please, don't let it get me!!!!_ I thought as I watch, in horror, as the thing came closer to me. I screamed one more time, before it all turned back again.

**Ok, I think I'll stop there. Sorry if it's short. I might right again tonight.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 39

I opened my eyes to see blue eyes staring into mine. I screamed and shut my eyes again. _Get ahold of yourself, you idiot!!!!!! It's only Paul!_ Billi yelled at me.

"Shut up! It's not Paul, it's that thing that was after me!!!!!" I shouted, out loud. _Lee, calm down!_ She yelled.

"How can I, knowing that the thing's going to kill me!?" I yelled. I curled up into a ball and tried not to cry. _What thing? Lee, your going crazy, nothing happened!_ She yelled.

"Where is everyone? Why did they leave me? Can't they here it? Don't they know that it's coming. It's coming and no one's here. It's coming to kill me!!!" I yelled and let the tears fall. Then, I felt someone lift me up. I screamed and started to claw at it. _What are you doing?! You're hurting Paul!_ Billi yelled.

"It's not Paul!" I yelled. Then, it put something to my lips and made me drink it. _Blood._ I thought. I grabbed the glass and drank the whole thing. After I drank it, I opened my eyes. I saw everyone eles stareing at me. I blinked a few times to make sure it was real. It was. Paul was the one holding me. _Lee, what the hell!? _I heard Billi shout.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In a hotel. Lee, what happened?" Lisa asked.

"It almost got me." I whispered.

"What got you?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. It almost had me. If it got me then..." I didn't want to think about what would happen.

"It was just a dream. Probably from not drinking any blood." Paul said.

"A dream." I repeated. _Yeah, a dream. Only problem is that it didn't seem like a dream._ I thought

**OK, I think that's enough. Sorry if it sucks. Good news is that my mom plans on buying a computer. Bad news is that it probably won't happen untill next year. Also, Lee went a little crazy... ok maybe she went nuts. Maybe she is crazy and this chapter was the dream and the last chapter was real. Maybe I should put some ghost in this story. Ok, now I'm just writing nonsense. I'll try and write the next one soon, but I'm not making any promises.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 40

"What happened? How can not drinking blood do that to me?" I asked.

"If you don't drink blood, then you can go crazy." Pete said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nobody knows." Harry said.

"Why didn't you drink any?" Paul asked.

"I forgot." I said.

"You forgot? How can you forget?" He asked.

"I kept telling myself that I'd go and get some later." I said.

"That's a stupid reason for putting it off." Amy said.

"Well, she is alittle...how do I put it...stupid." Pete said. I growled and threw a pillow at him.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In our hometown." Harry said.

"It's smaller then our town." Lisa said.

"Too small." Amy said.

"We'll go show you around." Pete said and lead us outside.

"Welcome to Spencer!" Harry and Pete yelled at the same time.

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't updated in a long time. I am so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But i have good news!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a new computer! It's really nice. It's big and the keyboard and mouse are wireless!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try and catch up...wait, i won't try, i will catch up. I'll update everyday from now on. Oh and one more thing, Spencer is a real town. My dad and big brother live there. And it's small. Really small. The mall only has about 10 stores. People go to walmart because there's no where else to go. Anyways, Please update and, once again, I'm sorry for the delay.**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 41

"This **is** a small town!" Lisa yelled.

"It may be small, but it's nice." Amy said.

"It's suppose to be small." Harry said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because no one ever suspects a small town." He replied.

"Oh." Amy said.

"What are we suppose to do?" I asked.

"I haven't thought about that." Paul admitted.

"We could go to the mall." Pete suggested.

"Ok." Lisa said. We went to the mall and it was small!

"You call this a mall!" I yelled. They had nothing but a movie theater, a few places to eat, and clothes stores.

"Ok then. We can go to Walmart." Harry suggested. Me, Amy and Lisa stared at him.

"Ok then. We could just continue on our journey." Paul said.

"Fine." Amy said. We returned to the car. _You know, Paul hasn't really been talking._ Billi pointed out. I thought for awhile before answering.

_No, he hasn't. Do you think he's mad at me?_ I asked.

_No, of course not. I mean, you not drinking blood, having a really bad nightmare, and attacking him. Why do you think he's mad?_ She asked in a sarcastic voice.

_You're no help!_ I yelled.

_That's a lie! I've helped you before!_ She yelled.

_Your not helping me now!"_ I yelled back.

_Too bad! You got yourself in this mess, you get yourself out!_ She yelled.

"Bitch." I muttered.

"Did you say something, Lee?" Lisa asked.

"No just talking to my stubborn self." I said. Just then, I got a really bad headache.

"Ow!!!!!!!! Why the hell did you do that, you bitch!!!!!!!!!??????????????" I yelled out loud. In my head, I could hear her laughing. I growled.

_Oh, she's growling. I'm so scared._ She said and laughed.

"You're lucky you're not real, or else I would kick your ass!!!!!!" I screamed. I then noticed that I was talking out loud. I looked at my friends. They all looked at me, almost as if I grew a second head.

"I knew it!!!!!!!! She's crazy!!!" Pete yelled.

"I'm not crazy!!!!! I'm yelling at Billi!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"She's..." I stopped. _They won't beleive me._ I thought.

"Her conscience** (spelling?)**" Paul said. _Bingo!!!!!!_ Billi yelled.

"Oh. I thought she was hearing voices." Harry said. And we walked the rest of the way to the car in scilence. When we were in the car, we sat in the same spots as before.

"Are you mad?" I asked Paul. He didn't say anything. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I promise that I'll go feeding more often." I said. He looked at me.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." I said and smiled.

He kissed me and said, "Good."

**Alrighty then!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, it isn't good, but it's getting to the good part! I promise! Ok, please review!!!!!**


	47. Brian enters the story!

Chapter 42

I fell asleep, again. But, this time, it wasn't a nightmare. Just because it wasn't a nightmare doesn't mean that it wasn't weird. Ok, first, I was in a town made of chocolate and I couldn't stop eating it. Also, the people weren't people. They were chocolate bunnies. I ate some of them too. Then, I was in the Legend of Zelda game. I was trying to stop some people from destroying the moon. Then, as if it couldn't get worse, I turned into Spider-girl and was swinging around the city with the song Hero by Nickelback playing in the background. Then, I woke up to see that I was in the van. _Oh, thank god!!_ I thought.

_That was the strangest thing that I've ever seen in my life._ I heard Billi say. I nodded.

"Good, you're up." Lisa said.

"Yes. Yes it is." I said.

"What?... Well, whatever. The point is is that we're here." Amy said.

"Really?" I asked as I looked out the window. We we're here. I could see the building.

"Lets register first, then get a hotel." Harry sugested. We all agreed. We parked our car, which was hard, and went inside. It was packed. There were little kids with their parents, teenagers, people in their 20s, 30s, 40s, 50s, and 60s. I even saw a man in his 80s!!!!!!

"Wow. Look at all the people." Pete said. I looked around and saw a kid playing the Wii. He was playing The Simpsons Game and he was on the first level._ Oh, so that's were the chocolate town came from. _I thought as I watched Homer eat the white rabbit.

"Lets get registered and get out of here." Paul said and lead the way. But, me being... well,me, I woundered off. I looked at all the games the people were playing. I saw on kid playing Spider-man and, as if on cue, Nickelback started to play. I shook my head and walked away. I saw another kid playing Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. _Gosh, this is weird._ I thought.

"It brings back memories, doesn't it?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned around and saw my big brother, Brian.

"Brian!" I yelled a hugged him. He looked embarssed, but he hugged me back. I pulled back and looked at him. _He looks the same._ I thought. He had short, jet black hair, black eyes that looked like they were bored, even when he was interested in what you were saying. 6 feet, something tall, and the glasses that he almost always wore. The only thing that was different was that his skin was the same brownish color and I was pale.

"Remember? We would go down to the basement to play this game?" he asked.

"Of course! I would never forget!" I said. I was really excited to see him. The last time I saw him was on Christmas. Before I could ask him anything else, Paul pops out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of me and Brian.

"Lee, who is this and why were you hugging him?" Paul demanded. Before I could answer, Brian interupeted me.

"Why the hell would you care?" Brian demanded back.

"If it involves Lee, then it involves me." Paul snapped back.

"Why would it involve you, you bastard?" Brian countered.

"I'm not the bastard here, am I? At least I don't bother girls just to get their attention!" Paul yelled. They started a glaring contest.

_Shouldn't you stop them before they kill each other? _ Billi asked.

_I guess_** (spelling?)** _I should._ I thought.

"Ok, can you two stop it?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"I'll only stop when this creep leaves you alone." Paul said.

"Give me one good reason why I should leave **my little sister** alone when I haven't seen her in months?!" Brian yelled. That made Paul freeze.

"Little sister?" Paul asked.

"Wow, he's smart enough to figure it out. I mean, look at us! We look almost the same!" Brian yelled. He looked at me and noticed that I was pale. I'm gonna have alot of questions to answer.

"Paul, this is my big brother, Brian. Brian, this is my...boyfriend, Paul." I introduced them.

_Boyfriend? He isn't your boyfriend._ Billi pointed out.

_Do you want Brian to kill him? _I asked. Silence. _I thought so._

"What the hell do you mean, 'boyfriend'?" Brian yelled at the same time Paul yelled, "What do you mean, 'big brother'?"

"Paul, Brian is my big brother. I haven't seen him in months, so I wanted to give him a hug. Why is that so bad?" I asked.

"I-I didn't know." He tried to explain.

"Brian, Paul is my boyfriend. We meant a couple months ago" I explain to him. He nodded, still glaring at Paul.

"Billi, I signed you up." Paul said, trying to change the subject.

"I figured you were signing up for this." Brian said.

"Yeah and you are too?" I asked and he nodded, still glaring at Paul.

"Well, we should go and get a hotel with the others." Paul said.

"Wait a minute. You're going to get a room with my sister?" Brian asked.

"Umm... yes?" Paul said.

"And there will be two beds... right?" Brian asked.

"Ummm... maybe?" Paul said again.

"You are **not** sharing a bed with my sister." Brian said, glaring even harder, if that's possible.

"Why not? We already share a bed at home." Paul said. I smacked myself in the forehead and shook my head.

"**YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!?????????"** Brian yelled. I pretty sure half the people in the building were already staring and now the whole building probably heard him yell.

"Lee, don't tell me that you guys already..." before he finished the sentence, I knew what he was going to say.

"No! You know that I won't do that intell I get married." I said.

"Well, I can't tell. I don't know if he's a pervert or not." Brian said.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Paul yelled. Ok, that wasn't as loud as Brians, but half of the building probably heard it. It's times like these when you wonder where the others are.

**With Amy, Lisa, Pete, and Harry**

"Oh, I knew we where gonna get lost!" Lisa yelled, looking around the building for a way out.

"Well what do you expect when Pete is leading the way?" Harry asked.

"Shut up! I know where we're going!" Pete yelled.

"It doesn't look like it." Amy said. Pete sighed. Then, they all heard a **YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!?????????** from all the way across the building.

"That sounded like Lee's brother." Amy pointed out. Then, not to long later, they heard a I AM NOT A PERVERT! at the same spot.

"That sounded like Paul." Harry said. Then they all shook their heads, said "no, it couldn't be." and continued to try to find their way out.

**Back with Lee, Paul, and Brian**

_They're argueing again._ I thought as I watched them call each other names.

_Well, they have meant for the first time and that didn't start out very well._ Billi thought. I sighed and continued to watch.

"Bastard!" Brian yelled.

"Jackass!" Paul yelled.

"Dumbass!" Brian.

"Son of a Bitch!" Paul.

I sighed. _This is gonna be a long, long, long day._

**Wow. One of the longest chapters I have ever written. Whatever, I like typing. The dream part in the begining is just a bunch of nonsense that I put in here for fun. Brian is based on my big brother, Ryan. Though I doubt that he would be that protective of me when he really isn't. At least I don't think he is. He is very complicated. Ok, review and tell me if I suck or not! Please!**


	48. Overreacting?

Chapter 43

_I fell like banging my head against the window. _I thought as I looked at Paul and Brian. They were glaring at each other. We were in the van. Me, Paul and Brian were sitting in the back, Amy was driving, Harry called shotgun, and Lisa and Pete were sitting in the middle seats. Brian was here because he wouldn't take no for an answer. I had to sit in the middle of them because they would've killed each other.

"Did you find one yet?" I asked.

"Not yet." Lisa said. I sighed. _I hate this_. I thought.

_What do you expect?_ Billi asked.

_Shut up._ I told her. She said something else, but I ignored her. _Maybe, I can distract them._ I thought to myself.

"Brian, how have you been?" I asked. That must've suprised him, because he just stared at me. I repeated the question.

"Oh, um... good." He said.

"That's good. Have you talked to Mom or Dad lately?" I asked.

"Um... I talked to Grandma." He said.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Ok. How have you been?" He asked. _Well, I've been stalked by Paul, meant he's ex-girlfriend, who is a slut, was almost raped twice, kidnapped by my boss, meant a werewolf, was kidnapped by my boss's twin brother, and did I forget to mention that I was turned into a vampire?_ I thought but only said, "good."

"Did you talk to Mom or Dad?" he asked. I nodded.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Their good. Dad seems happier now that he lives closer to his brothers and Mom is still happy because she lives near Grandma and everyone else." I said. Just then I felt something on my neck and guess what it was and who did it. _Oh, for the love of..._ I didn't get time to finish the thought because Brian was freaking out.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???????!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

I could hear the smirk on his face as he said, "kissing my girlfriend." Brian would've said more if Lisa hadn't yelled, "We're here!" I sighed and gave Lisa a smile. She smiled back, understand that it was a thank you smile. We all got out of the van. Brian stomped into the hotel with Amy, Lisa, Pete, and Harry followed him. Before Paul could follow, I stopped him by hitting him on the head. Hard. So hard, he fell to the ground.

"What was that for?" He asked trying to get up. Before he could I kicked him down.

" 'What was that for?' What was that for?! I'm talking to my brother and you go and kiss me!? You did that just to piss him off, didn't you?! Well, it worked! You just blew your chance at making him like you!" I yelled. While I yelled this, I continued to kick him, not stopping. I stopped and stomped into the hotel, not caring if he followed or not.

**Meanwhile, with Amy, Lisa, Pete, Harry, and Brian**

Brian was mumbling something about hating someone, while everyone else got checked.

"We better check Lee and Paul in, too." Amy said and checked them in. Just then, they heard Lee yell, " 'What was that for?' What was that for?! I'm talking to my brother and you go and kiss me!? You did that just to piss him off, didn't you?! Well, it worked! You just blew your chance at making him like you!"

Right after this, Brian started rotflhao (Rolling On The Floor Laughing His Ass Off), Lisa was trying not to laugh, Amy was shaking her head, disappointed that Lee lost her temper, and Harry and Pete just stared at each other, worried about thier friend. Lee stomped in and saw everyone.

"You two," She said, pointing at Harry and Pete, "you better make sure the bastard outside is ok. Lisa, shut up. And Brian," She said and pointed to him, "Shut up and get off the floor. Amy, did you check me in?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, but you, Paul and Brian have to share a room." Amy said.

"Brian, you can have the other bed and the bastard will sleep on the couch." Lee told Brian.

"Can't argue with that." Brian said, with a smile on his face.

**With Pete, Harry, and Paul**

"What did she do!?" Pete demanded. Him and Harry were stareing at Paul. Paul was on the ground with a black eye and they could see foot prints where Lee kicked him.

"She kicked my ass." Paul moaned in pain.

"We can see that." Harry pointed out.

"She's crazy." Pete told Paul as him and Harry helped him up.

"I know, but that's what I love about her." Paul said, with a smile on his face.

"Then your crazy." Harry told Paul.

"I know." Paul said. He wasn't limping, so he was kind of ok, but still in alot of pain. They walked into the hotel to see Brian smiling.

**Normal POV**

_Great, he's ok._ I thought as me and Brian glared at him.

"Like brother like sister." Lisa said as we found our rooms. Amy and Harry's room was at the end of the hall, Lisa and Pete's was next to it, and me, Brian and Paul's room was across from Amy's room. We said goodnight and went inside. Brian put his stuff on one of the beds and I put mine on the other. Paul was about to put his stuff on my bed, but I stopped him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Your not sleeping here. Your sleeping on the couch." I told him.

"What!?" He yelled.

"You heard me." I said.

"Lee, you're overreacting." He said.

"Overreacting? Overreacting?!" I yelled.

_Here we go again._ Billi said, while Brian got some popcorn.

**Ok, there's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Oh, and when you review, can you tell me if Lee was overreacting? I want to know if I made her too mad. Thanks!**


	49. practice and songs

Chapter 44

Lee's Pov

_Why won't he stop!?_ I yelled in my mind.

_He'll only stop when you forgive him._ Billi pointed out.

_Thank you, captin obvious!_ I said.

_You asked why he wouldn't stop and I'm just answering the question._ She said. I sighed and looked at Paul. He was stareing at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! Just stop it!" I yelled.

"Yes!" Paul yelled.

"What!?" Brian yelled. I sighed and turned my MP3 up.

"You can't let him share your bed!" Brian yelled. Even with it turned up, I could still hear him. So, I turned it up louder.

"Are you listening!?" Brian demanded. I just stared at him and tried to focus on the Linkin Park song that was playing.

"You can't let **And I just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed** How long have you guys been together? **And I give it all away just to have somewhere to go to **I forbid it!" Brian yelled. **(Just so you no, the bold is the Linkin Park song she's listening to. It's called My December.) **

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I asked.

"You weren't listening were you?" Brian asked, trying not to get mad.

"... Was I suppose to?" I asked. Paul started laughing and Brian took a couple deep breaths.

"Nevermind, but know this, Paul, I'll be watching you and if you try anything funny, then you'll pay." Brian said.

"Don't worry. I won't try anything." Paul said trying to look innocent. Brian rolled his eyes and started looking for something in his bag. Then, a new song started playing. The song is called Nobody's Listening by Linkin Park.

"Lee, do you want to practice?" Brian asked, holding a game cube and 2 controllers.

"Sure! But, I brought my own controller." I said and grabbed mine.

"I'll use this one!" Paul said and grabbed the other controller.

"No one said you could join!" Brian yelled.

"Be nice!" I yelled. Brian sighed and Paul smiled.

"What game?" Brian asked.

"Sonic Riders." I said, still listening to my music.(It's still at Nobody's Listening) We started the race and they were already cusing at each other, trying to get in first place. I sighed and stopped playing. They didn't even notice.

"Brian, look out for that car." I warned him. He didn't listen and hit it.

"Damn!" He cursed.

"Paul!" I yelled. He ignored me and continued to play. I sighed and looked at the clock. 10:18. I walked over to it and set it for 7:00.

"I'm going to bed." I announced. They ignored me, too caught up in the game and the competion. I went to sleep that night with the chorus in my head.

**Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me  
Told you everything loud and clear  
But nobody's listening  
Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me  
Told you everything loud and clear  
But nobody's listening**

**Sorry if the songs confused you, but Linkin Park is my favorite band and I had to put them in my story somehow. And, this chapter may not seem important now, but it is later on in the story. Also, I looked at all the reviews I got and it's 109! Thank you all so much! And what makes me even more happy is they are all good ones! I didn't get a very good review for my other story and that made me want to cry. I'm just glad that this story's better then the other. Anyways, please review! I don't own Linkin Park or their songs!**


	50. Logan vs Kyle

Chapter 45

"Today's the day!" I yelled and jumped out of the car before it even came to a complete stop.

"Moron!" Amy yelled at me.

"I know you are, but what am I?" I asked.

"Stupid." Pete said. I hit him on the head.

"Hurry up, slowpokes! I wanna see who I get to beat!" I yelled.

"You're too hyper." Harry said.

"That's my little sister for you." Brian said and we all walked into the building, well, I kind of ran inside. Just like the day before, it was packed. We pushed our way to the front to see some guy in a suit on stage with a mircophone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen! If I could please have your attention, we'll begin with the tournament!" He yelled. Everyone got quiet.

"Thank you! Now, if you would please look up at the board and the computer will tell you who you're opponent will be." He said. We looked at the huge board behind him and saw a bunch of pictures.

"Ok, our first contestants are...Logan and Kyle!" He yelled.

"Logan!?" I asked, confused. I watched him and some other guy get on stage. Logan saw me and waved.

"Hi, Lee!" He yelled.

"Who's that? Your girlfriend?" The announcer asked.

"Um...Yes?" Logan said.

"When hell freezes over!" Paul yelled.

"Oh, a love triangle, huh?" The announcer said. I sighed and covered my face, both angry and embarssed.

"No, it isn't!" Paul yelled.

"Relax, I'm only joking." Logan said.

"Can we start now? I'm not getting any younger." Kyle said.

"Yes, let us begin." The announcer agreed.

"Ok, the game is Soul Calibur 2. Pick your characters!" The announcer said. Logan picked Link and Kyle picked Voldo.

"Now, the computer will pick the stage." The announcer said. The computer picked Village of the Wind.

"Ready? Go!" The announcer yelled. Link took out his bow and shot Voldo with it. Voldo fell down. When Link got near him, Voldo got up and attacked him with the scissor claw. Link got hit, but contered with half-moon swipe. Voldo fell again, but started crawling around the stage.

"That's why I don't like that character." I said.

"Because of that?" Paul asked. I nodded. Link tried to hit Voldo, but he was moving to much. Voldo jumpped up and attacked Link, but Link blocked the attack and stabbed Voldo. Link grabbed Voldo and did the Piggyback Throw. Only one more it and Voldo would be dead. When Voldo got up, Link ran and stabbed him.

"KO!" The computer yelled.

"The winner is Logan!" The announcer yelled. Everyone cheered, except Paul. Logan got off the stage with a smile on his face. Kyle got off with a frown.

"The next contestants are Amy and Cream!" The announcer yelled.

**Ok, that's enough for today. Sorry if you wanted me to describe Kyle, but I didn't because I would have to describe alot of people. He can look like anything your heart desires. Blonde, red head, anything, I don't care. Just tell me if you want me to describe the other ones in the next chapter and I'll describe them. Review please!**


	51. the change

**Chapter......something**

Just as Amy was about to go on stage, part of the building exploded. Everyone screamed and started running. There was another explodtion not far away from the first one, but this time people where flying from the explotion. A few people were cussing. A few screaming. I saw this one guy just flying there, drinking his pop.

_Is that guy- _I was about to ask Billi, but then she cut me off.

_Yes._

_But shouldn't he-_

_Yes he should. What are you doing!? Get the f**k out!_ She screamed and i turned my attention back to our group. Which wasn't really much of a group. Everyone started running off cause the crowd sweep them away while i was busy marveling over the calm flying dude.

"Brian! Paul! Amy! Lisa!" i shouted but they couldn't hear me. I started running off when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Holy mother of pearl!!!!!!!!!" I shouted while being pulled away. i started kicking and whatnot. I started yelling random stuff like shit, crap, and other stuff like that. But then i felt a pressure on my neck and everything went black. Last thing I heard was Billi screaming for someone to help.

********************************************************************************************

The first thing I felt when i woke up was the thirst. It was bad. Like, really really bad. Worst thing ever. It burned my throat to the point where I could barely breathe. Each breath i took made my throat burn even more. _Oh my god it burns! Billi, what is!?_ I thought, desperate for answers. But she never said anything back. _Billi? _I thought, becoming worried. Still no answer. _What the-?_ I thought. I looked around me and relised that i was in a cell.

_How the hell?_ I thought as i stood up. I looked around again. I was lying on a bed. The door was made out of cement and there was no window. _God I need something to drink._ I thought as i walked toward the door. There was no door knob. _Shit. I really need something. _I thought and rubbed my throat, which made it hurt. I whimpered and walked toward the bed and layed down, thinking back.

I remembered we were at the contest and the explotion and the flying calm guy. I laughed. Bad idea. I whimpered and waited for the pain to go away. When it did, I remembered Brian and everyone else. _Brian!_ I shouted in my mind and jumped up.

I ran towards the door and started screaming my big brother's name, not caring about the pain. I pounded the door with my fist and screamed, which made my throat burn so bad. I screamed again, worried about Brian and Paul and cause the pain was so great. I must've passed out again cause the next thing I know, there is water being poured on me. I coughed and wiped my eyes. I looked up and saw a guy. Not that tall, had a wolf mask on, wearing a jumpsuit. I growled at him, surprising myself. I was about to jump on him when he pointed at a cup.

"Drink." He ordered. The burning was too much so I just grabbed the cup and gulped it all down. The sweet, warm, liquid ran down my throat, instantly cooling it. I knew what it was. Blood. After i was done chugging it, i set down the cup and turned to the guy. I growled again.

"Don't do what you're thinking about doing. We have your brother. If you don't do what we say, he will die." He said simply. I quickly calmed myself and waited for him to go on.

"We are scientist. You are going to be our test rat. We know what you are. And we also have werewolf blood. We are going to put the werewolf blood in you to see if we can mix the two together." He explained.

"I am no one's lab rat!" I shouted.

"Fine. We'll just kill him then." He said and started walking to the door.

"No! Wait.......Fine. You win." I said and looked down, ashamed of myself for letting them get to Brian.

"Give me your arm." He said. I lifted my arm and he took a needle out of his jumpsuit. I squeezed my eyes shut as he put whatever was in the needle into me. _For Brian._ I thought as I passed out again.

********************************************************************************************

_Please Paul. Help me._ I thought as another pain attack sent me gasping to the floor. Ever since (yes, I'm realy calling him that) gave me that shot, pain attacks like this everyday. It seems like I've been here for months. I don't know how to tell time anymore. I don't know if it's night or day. I don't know anything anymore. _Please Paul. Find me. Save me. I can't take much more._ I thought as tears ran down my cheeks and on to the floor.

I still haven't talked to Billi. Im worried about her. And won't tell me about Brian. I worried about both. I don't know what to do. I didn't no what was happening to me. This one was worse then the others. I could hear bones snapping this time. I screamed. Just then i heard some noise outside. but I wasn't really paying much attention. I couldn't. It was probably just again. I screamed again. I screamed for help, for Paul, for Brian, anyone that would help. Just then the door burst open just as my back was breaking.

"LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone yelled.

"Please.......please help me.........Please go get Paul........I-I need him." I cried to the person. I screamed again as more bones broke.

"Oh God, Lee! What have they done to you!?" the person yelled and ran towards me.

"Save.....Brian. Please. And get Paul. Please......." I said as my whole body burst.

I had completed the change into a werewolf.

********************************************************************************************

**I AM SO FLIPPING SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD IM SORRY!!!!!!!! ITS BEEN SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN DISTRACTED BY FAMILY, BOYFRIEND, FRIENDS, BOYFRIEND, AND SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!! IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!! I MEANT TO UPDATE BUT WHENEVER I WENT TO TYPE, SOMEONE WOULD JUST BARGE IN AND KIDNAP ME. PLUS MY GRANDMA'S HOUSE BURNED DOWN SO I HAD TO HELP AND STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I'm changing things a bit. yeah. alot different then the other chapters. kinda. and i dont blame no one if they hate me now. i hate myself so u can too. i guess. it'll still hurt though. im very sensitive. and i wouldnt be surprised if i lost some or alot of readers. im sorry**


	52. Saving Brian

**Another Chapter.....I forget what number**

It was done. The pain was gone. _Finally_ I thought. I stood. Well, tried to, atleast. I was standing on all fours. I looked down. No hands. Just paws. I yelled, which was more of a howl and I tried to look behind me but ended up chasing my tail. _Wtf? I need to find a mirror._ I thought and started walking towards the bathroom. **(Forgot to mention that there is a bathroom connected to the room.)**

There was a full length mirror on the door. I slowly walked over to it, dreading what I would see. I finally reached the mirror. Not at all what i expected. I expected to be huge and stuff like that one wolf i saw. But no. I just had to be different. I wasn't huge. Not even close. I was as small as a puppy. I had gray fur and yellowish wolf eyes. I started screaming, which was howling. I swear, if I could've cried, I would've. I stopped after awhile, feeling someone standing behind me. I looked in the mirror and saw him.

_Paul!_ I screamed in my mind and quickly turned around. I was about to jump at him but something made me stop. It was the look on his face. Discuss, worry, mad, upset, and sad was what i saw. I sat down and stared up at him. I whimpered and gave him this puppy dog look, I think my ears kinda dropped too. Like the look your dog will give you when it's hungry or sad or something. His eyes softened and he bent down and opened his arms.

"Come here," he said. I didn't need to be told twice. I jumped into his arms and started licking his face. He laughed. Just then, I remembered something. I jumped out of his arms and started barking.

"What is it?" He asked. _Brian!_ I shouted in my mind. He looked shocked and confused.

"Brian?" He asked. _Yes! _I screamed in my mind. _Wait, you can hear me?_ I asked and he nodded. _Weird.....but whatever. We gotta find him!_ I said and took off, Paul following.

"Wait, we should think this through." Paul said and stopped. I stopped and turned to face him.

"Since you're a wolf now, can't you sniff him out?" Paul asked. Not a bad idea, actually. I sniffed the air. Now that I was paying attention, everything smelled different. Even Paul. He usually smells good but he smelled nasty. I quickly turned my nose away and sniffed the air again. I soon find Brian's smell. Smelled like that ice coffee stuff, his favorite drink. I started running after the smell.

Soon, we came to a door. I started barking and crashing into the door but it wouldn't open. Paul had to open it. After he opened it, I ran into the room. Sure enough, there was Brian, standing against the wall. I braked and jumpped at him.

"Wha!? Stop! Get off you stupid dog! I'm allergic!" He yelled as he tried to push me off. _First off, I am not stupid. I went through alot of crap and pain just to save your ass. And second, I'm not a __**dog**__. I'm a __**wolf.**__ But for some stupid reason, I'm just a baby wolf. And lastly, I'm your damn sister. So show your baby sister some respeact!_ I yelled at him in my mind.

"What the hell?! Lee?!" He yelled confused. _No duh sherlock! Stupid Dr. did something to me._ I said and got off him so he could get up. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Ok, time to explain." He demanded.

"No time. We gotta get out of here" Paul said and headed to the door. _I beg to differ! We are gonna find that crack-pot doctor and make him explain!_ I shouted and ran ahead of them both.

"Would you just wait one damn minute!" Brian shouted and ran after me.

"Wait for me!" Paul shouted and ran after Brian.

**There you go! another one up! and i'll probably write another soon. I hope. and im sorry if i dont.**


	53. Confronting The Doctor

**Chapter 52 (I think): Confronting The Doctor**

I ran after the smell of medicine and plastic gloves that doctors use whenever they examine a paitent with Paul and Brian close behind me. I knew that we should get out of there. I knew I shouldn't put Brian in anymore danger. Or Paul. But I needed to know what he did to me and how to change me back. And Billi was still gone.

"Lee! Slow down! You know it's hard for me to run cause of my ashma!" Brian yelled inbetween pants. _Then stay here! Get out of here! Paul take him somewhere safe._ I said and stopped running so I could look at them both.

"What about you?" Paul asked. _I'll be fine. You guys don't have to come with me. But I need to do this._ I said.

"You better be careful or I'll kick your little puppy ass." Brian said, still trying to breathe.

"You're gonna just let her go?" Paul asked, looking worried.

"My little sister can take care of herself." Brian said.

"Alright. But be careful." Paul said reluctantly._ I will._ I thought and ran off. I followed the scent to a door that was down a long hallway. Thankfully, it was a wooden door so it was easy to break. There, behind a desk, was The Doctor. _YOU!!!!!!!!!!_ I shouted in my mind. He looked surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, becoming angry. I ignored his question and growled at him. _I want some answers and I want them now!_ I screamed at him.

"And what will you do if I refuse?" He asked with a smug look. I lunge at him and tackled him off his chair. As soon as I was close enough, I dug my fangs into his neck. He screamed. _Now answer me! What happened to Billi? Why am I like this? How do I get back to normal?_ I screamed at him.

"Ok! Ok! If by Billi you mean your smart part then 'Billi' will be back soon. It was just simply........took a vacation. You're like this because you agreed to undergo the experiment. It was your choice to do it. And i told you it would turn you into a wolf. And all you have to do to change back is concentrate on your old body. Of course it wont be the same. There will be slight changes. Since you are a half-breed now." He said, not daring to move a muscle incase the fangs go in deeper. _Sounds easy enough._ I thought and jumped off him.

He quickly sat up and rubbed his neck, which was bleeding slightly. _Thank you doctor. And if I have any further questions, I know how to ask._ I thought and smirked when I saw his face go slightly pale. _Goodbye._ I said and ran out of the room. Of course, he called the guards. And soon, a bunch were chasing after me. It was easy to get away from them. I might be small but I was faster. And all I had to do was follow the nasty and ice coffee smell. Soon, I was out of there and with Paul and Brian. _Lets get out of here!_ I shouted and headed towards the door that lead to the outside. They said nothing and followed me.

When we stepped through the door, we found ourselves in the middle of nowhere. There was the van though.

"Get in!" Paul yelled and me and Brian jumped in the back. Paul was driving as fast as he could. And we were soon far away from the lab.

"Lee, How are you gonna change back? Cause I'm not that happy with having a dog as a sister." Brian said. _I'm not really sure. He just said to concentrate on my old body. The old me I guess._

"Try it." Paul said. _Ok._ I said and concentrated on the old me. Long brown hair, brown eyes. I told myself. Soon, there was a loud cracking noise and smoke was around me, like a magic trick or something. I was back to my old self!

"Oh my goddess! Someone give me a mirror!" I shouted and grabbed a mirror from under the seat. I looked at myself. The Doctor was right. Not everything was normal. I now had wolf ears and eyes and I could feel a tail on my back.

"Oh my goddess! This is so cool!" I shouted again.

"Um..........Lee?" Paul said, concentrating really hard on the road and not even bothering to look back. I noticed a blush on his cheeks.

"What is it?" I asked, confused. But all he did was "Um............" over and over again.

"What?" I asked even more confused. I looked over at Brian. He was covering his eyes.

"What?" I asked, becoming slightly annoyed. But Paul wouldn't answer.

"FOR THE LOVE OF JEBUS YOU'RE NAKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brian shouted.


	54. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter fifty-something: The Truth Hurts**

I giggled. We were finally back home (and I was dressed). Not the hotel. Home. As in my little apartment. I was touching my ears and tail and thinking how cool it was. Brian was stareing off into space and Paul was pacing the floor. I giggled again. _This is so cool!_ I thought to myself. I still wasn't used to Billi not being there. So, some of my happiness died when I thought of that.

"How am I gonna hide this?" I asked and looked at them. Paul stopped pacing long enough to look at me and shrug. Brian snapped out of it and glared at me.

"The truth. Now." He demanded. I glanced at Paul for help. He just stared at me and nodded. I took a deep breath and told Brian everything. The dreams, meeting Paul, , , Logan. Everything. When I was done, he just stared at me.

"My little sister, who I used to look after and help and play with and trusted, let some......freak turn her into a monster?" Brian paused to glare at Paul, "And she kept such a big secreat from me? And, because of this, some psycho kidnapped both of us to preform some twisted experiment on you and turn you into a bigger monster?" Brian said.

"When you put it like that, it sounds bad. And Paul isn't a freak." I muttered and looked at the floor.

"Do you really think I'm a monster?" I whispered, not daring to look up at him.

"Look at yourself! You got ears and a tail! You can't stay out in the sun for too long! You're so pale you don't even look asian anymore! And you drink blood for god's sake!" He shouted. Tears began to form from my eyes, but I wouldn't cry in front of Brian.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked. Brian knew what I meant. Was he still gonna be my big brother or would he walk out of my life. I heard him sigh.

"Lee, you know I love you right? But I don't see how I can be there for you when I don't even know who you are anymore." He said. I heard him get up and felt him give me a hug. I took in a shaky breath and hugged back.

"Goodbye Lee. Maybe someday I'll come see you again." He said, trying to cheer me up. I nodded, knowing if he was gonna do that, it wouldn't be for years. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Lee." He said.

"I love you too." I said and let the tears fall. He walked towards the door. Before he opened it, he looked back. He was crying too.

"Bye." He said, then opened the door and walked out of my life.

********************************************************************************************

**That's it for now. I'll probably make another one later on today. Sad isn't it? The truth really did hurt. Please review.**


	55. More bad news, but with a happy ending

**Chapter fifty-something: More Bad News But A Good Ending**

I was sitting there, crying, when Paul walked back in. I didn't even notice he left the room, being too busy talking to Brian and all. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lee." He said softly. I shook my head and wipped the tears away and tryed to smile at him.

"S'okay." I said. He just looked at me and soon my lower lip started shaking. I let out a loud sob and cried on his shoulder.

"What am I gonna do? Why did he do that? He's my brother! He isn't suppose to walk out on me!" I said between sobs. Paul just patted my back and said comforting things. He let me cry until I was too tired to keep crying.

"What should I do about the ears and tail though?" I asked. Paul sighed.

"There's......something about that that I should tell you." He said nervously. I looked up at him. He wouldn't look at me.

"While you were talking to Brian, I called the higher vampires and they said that I shouldn't be with you anymore." He said. I gasped and pushed him away.

"What?! Why?!" I yelled.

"They said it's because of what happened to you. They don't just want me to leave you." He said.

"What do they want you to do?" I demanded. He looked like he was about to cry.

"They want me to kill you." He whispered, "They said that you are not normal. There was never suppose to be a mix of welewolf and vampire. They want you dead."

"No. No no no no no. You're gonna.......you can't......I mean......"I said. Not sure what to think.

"I refused." He said. I sighed, happy that he wasn't gonna kill me.

"You really thought I was gonna do that?" He asked, suprised. I shrugged. He chuckled.

"How could I kill you? You'd probably beat the crap outta me." He said and smiled. I laughed.

"But now what?" I asked. He became serious.

"I don't know. They might send assasins. We are probably gonna have to go down their to have a meeting with them." He said. I sighed.

"Lovely. This is just great. So it'll just be us going?" I asked.

_Don't leave me out of this!_ I heard someone yell in my mind. I broke into a hug smile.

"Billi!" I shouted. Paul smiled. I laughed and I heard Billi laugh too.

"That's good that she is back." Paul said. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm gonna take a shower now." Paul said and left the room.

_So......What'd I miss?_ Billi asked and we laughed together.


	56. Poor Truck Driver

**I do not own Hollywood Undead or their song Paradise Lost**

**Chapter......Um......Yeah**

_Um....How exactly did we end up like this?_ Billi asked.

_Don't ask me. Paul's idea._ I answered. I was currently in a trunk of a car that Paul 'borrowed' from some guy in the city with a blanket over me. _Briliant idea..._ I heard Billi mutter. I, unsuccessfully, held back a giggle.

"What was that?" I heard a voice.

"What was what, officer?" I heard Paul ask. Yeah...we got pulled over. Ok, I should start over.

_Flashback_

_"We can't take it!" I protested as I watched Paul hot wire a car._

_"Yes we can. We're just borrowing it. Now hop in." He said. I sighed and hopped in. We were in a dark alley, so know one would see me. As I was buckleing my seat belt, Paul stopped me._

_"Maybe you should sit in back." He said. I just shrugged and got in the back. _

_"I'm not talking about the back seat." He said._

_"You're kidding." I said. He just shoke his head and I just stared at him._

_A few minutes later...._

_"And cover up with a blanket." He said and threw it on me. Before he covered my head, he kissed my forehead._

_"You'll pay for this." I muttered as he shut the trunk._

_A few more minutes later...._

_I heard sirens blare and felt the car stop. Soon, I heard voices. I could tell one of them was Paul, but I didn't know the other one. 'Oh shit' I thought._

_End Flashback_

_So embarrassing._ I thought. Billi sighed. Soon I felt the car start moving again. _Maybe I should just go to sleep?_ I thought. _No what if u ran out of oxygen?_ Billi said. I just sat there for a few seconds, the words she said running through my mind. _Ran out of oxygen...._

"OH MY F**KING GOD!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!" I shouted for Paul to hear me. I heard his voice, but couldn't make out the words.

"I'M GONNA DIE OUT HERE!!!!!!" I screamed. Soon, The wall in front of me opened up and I was rolling out of the trunk....on to the street! I screamed as I feel out of the trunk and tried to grab onto something. I grabbed onto nothing but air as I flipped and landed on my arms and feet onto the ground. Unharmed._ Holy shit._ Billi said, as amazed as I was at what I just did. Just then, head lights were on me.

I spun around, still on my hands and feet, and saw an 18-wheel truck heading straight towards me. I arched my back like a cat, felt my fangs grow out, and my ears and tail stick straight up. Like a scared cat. Just as it was about to hit me, I jumped straight into the air and flipped over the truck. _Holy shit!_ Billi and I both thought.

As I landed on my feet, gracefully I would like to add, Paul was skidding to a stop in front of me and jumping out of the car.

"Holy shit! Did you see me!? That was flipping awesome!" I yelled. He ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. Which he wouldn't let me get out of.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." He kept saying that for about 5 minutes.

"It's fine.....Now...Please let...Me go." I said, gasping for air. He let me go. But started kissing me all over. Check, lips, forehead, nose. I tried to, once again get away, embarrassed but loving the attention I was getting.

"You could've died! I was so careless!" He said between kisses.

"I'm fine. Really. But we should get going." I said and tried to push him away. He, finally, let go.

"Alright. Get in the car." He said.

"Um...actually, I had something else in mind." I said. He eyed me suspiciously.

"O...K?" He said. I just smiled.

"Can I run there?" I asked.

"No."

"Please. I'll be careful. And I'll follow you. I promise." I begged.

"Fine. But you better be careful." He said.

"I will!" I said and gave him a kiss. As he started the car again, I put in my MP3 and started playing Hollywood Undead. As the song Paradise Lost started playing, I concentrated on growing my claws and, soon, they grew. But, my toe nails became claws too, cutting my shoes up. I had to toss them away. I examined them. They were pretty long. I got on all fours just as Paul was pulling away.

I started to run, but it took some time before I was use to it. At first, I was uncomfortable and wobbling. But, in a few minutes, I was running as if I knew how to my whole life. I was running like a wolf. I laughed, loving the feeling. _I wonder what that trucker will do? And what if someone sees you? _Billi asked. _Who cares? Know one will probably believe him._

________________________________________________________________

"I'm telling you, I saw it! It wasn't my imagination!" A guy in about his 30s with a beer belly and a trucker hat and shirt on yelled to the reporter. Said reporter, looking extremley uncomfortable, turned to the camera.

"Well, there you have it folks. Catgirl lives. And you just heard it from an eye witness." He said and the screen cut to the reporters still at head quarters. The reporters, trying not to laugh, looked at the camera.

"Thank you, Chip, for that wonderful report." One said. The other one lost it and started laughing and fell out of his chair. Seeing that, the one who was talking put his face in his hands and started laughing.

"Cut...Cut to...Commercial!" He said and started laughing even more. Suddenly, a commercial about cat food came on. And the man watching the t.v. picked up the remote and the t.v. turned black. The man put the remote on the coffe table in front of him, took off his glasses and held his face in his hands.

"Lee. I'm sorry." Brian muttered before the tears fell out.


	57. Hunger

**Wow. 51 chapters right?....well 52 now. Maybe I should rap this up? Or not. I'm not sure. I could just make a quick ending or should I make more of it? Quick ending has its pros and cons. It would be easier, yes, but it would also...how to put it...end quickly, which is kinda bad since I would like more drama, romance, and random crap ('scuse my language...wait I cuss all the time so nevermind.) And making it longer is the same. I would like having more of it but it will take longer. So, to the few of the fans I haven't lost with my laziness, should I make it longer or shorter? It's all up to you! I'm leaving the fate of the story in your hands! And feel free to add some advice too! Tell me what you wish to happen and it just might! I kind of have it planned out for both ways but I keep editing it so it keeps changing. So.....yeah. And one other thing: as you all know, summer is here for me. But I go back on Monday cause guess what I did! I signed up for a class that I just took and passed! Anyone heard of Reconnecting Youth? Awesome class. And I got a great teacher. So that's why I am doing it. Cause it is awesome and I can help :). And that's about it for my announcements! Review and tell me sil vu plait!? Yeah, I have offically passed French 1 but my spelling sucks! Sil vu plait et merci, mon amies! Please and thank you, my friends.**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 52**

**Hungry**

We have arrived! We are at Paul's town now! And I'm tired! So very, very tired. _Whose idea was it to run again?_ I thought, as I leaned on Paul for support. _Yours. _Billi said. _Moron._ She muttered. I was too tired so I decided to ignore her little comment. We were currently standing in front of a desk with a very red lady sitting behind the desk. She was RED. Red dress, lipstick, hair, nails, shoes. Everywhere.

"It'll be awhile until they decide to see you." She said, cheerfully, but still kind of scared of me. I guess I was kind of scary. Paul started saying something when it happened. My stomach started hurting really bad and I doubled over in pain. I heard Paul bend down next to me and say something, but I didn't pay attention. I could feel my fangs and claws start to grow. The red lady screamed and I heard a door slam shut. _**FEED! NOW!**_ Something screamed in my mind. I could do nothing but obey. And the closest thing that I could eat was Paul.

I jumped on him and tried to bite into his throat. He yelled something and held me off. _**Come one! Just alittle further!**_ It yelled and laughed. Paul had a hold of my arms and threw me off. I howled and crouched down. I circled him on all four and growled, waiting for an opportunity. He followed me with his eyes. I heard Billi screaming at me to stop. I saw the confusen and hurt in his eyes. I didn't care. It _**wanted**_ me to do this. I _**had**_ to obey. I jumped at him again. But, he knew what was coming and hit me in the air, making me slam into the wall. I yelled in pain as my back slammed into the wall. I landed on the floor on all fours and sat there for a minute, coughing some blood out.

It growled inside my head. _**No good. Find someone else.**_ It commanded. I growled at Paul and ran at him. He got ready to kick me in mid-air again. As his leg was in the air, in the middle of his kick, I jumped onto his leg and used it to push myself over him, also making him fall on his back. I ran and head-butted the door open and it came flying off and hit the next building. People who were on the streets scream and ran away from me. I looked around me, waiting for the next command.

_**Go into the woods. There is bond to be someone in there.**_ It told me and I started running towards the woods. At first, I didn't know where to go. But, soon, I smelled trees and grass and followed the scent to the woods. I ran around for awhile, trying to smell out someone in the woods. I finally found a young couple making out. I slowly approached them, not wanting to alert them that I was there.

When I saw my time to jump on them, I chose the guy to attack. I jumped and saided towards him. As I thought, he tossed the girl away, to protect her from me. I landed on him and pinned him down. The girl screamed, not sure what to do. The guy was too scared to yell. I howled with victory and it laughed inside my head. Just as I was about to tear out his throat, someone kicked me off him. The kick was so hard that I skipped across the ground until a tree stopped me. I landed on my butt and back so it looked like I was sitting against the tree.

I groaned in pain and tried to get up, but something pinned me down. My eyes shot opened and I growled at Paul and tried to get him off me. He just pulled out a bottle filled with something red. My eyes widdened and before he could even touch the cap, I snatched it from him and kicked him right where it hurts guys the most, making him get off me. I crawled a few feet away from him, curled up in a ball in pain, muttering how it was a dirty trick, I tore it open with my teeth and placed it in my mouth and tilted my head back, as it fell out and I sucked it out. Within minutes it was gone.

"More." I muttered, not bothering to wipe off all the blood around my mouth. I turned around and crawled towards him. He was now sitting up, recovered from my cheap shot. He just stared at me.

"What happened?" He asked in a small voice. I knew I hurt him. Physically and emotionally. But, right now, I didn't care. I only wanted more.

"More." I said in a slightly louder voice.

"Not until you explain." He demanded. I growled and jumped on him.

"Give me more or I swear I'll take it from you. And I don't mean the bottles. I'll tear your damn throat out." I growled. He knew that I was serious so he gave me all the bottles he had. 10. I threw down one so he could have it, admitting my defeat. Within 5 minutes, they were all gone and the voice was also gone. I sighed and leaned against a tree, very tired from all the running and fighting.

"Lee, what happened? Your eyes......they were red." He muttered. I was silent for a few minutes, letting what I did sink in.

"I....I don't know. What have I done?" I muttered and pulled my knees close to my chest.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry. I didn't....I don't know what happen. I didn't want to hurt you. But, it told me to." I explained, starting to cry alittle. He didn't say anything. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees. Then, I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to see Paul sitting next to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled me closer to him.

"We'll get you help, ok? Make sure you feed everyday. Find a wolf to help you. That one guy. Logan. Ok? It'll all be ok." He muttered. I just shook my head.

"No. You will. We won't give up ok? I don't care. We won't give up." He said. His chest was shaking. He was crying. I started to cry too and buryed my head in his chest. I just shook my head again. He let out a sob, held me tighter, and cryed into my hair.

"They're gonna do it, aren't they? They're gonna kill me." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. There was no answer. Only more sobs.

________________________________________________________________


	58. Betrayed

**I just noticed that in the last chapter the commercial was cat food and the truck driver called Lee a cat girl....I swear I didn't even mean for that. I was thinking about the meow mix song so I put down cat food commercial. I really don't remember why I was thinking about that but I was. That was a coincidence I swear. Any who, Brian is back. I don't know when he'll offically come back, but he is. You should know cause of the last chapter. And the real life ryan is coming back. I base some of my characters on real people. Is that bad? I don't think so. Ok, I need to stop my rambling. So, on with the story!**

**Chapter 53!....Right?**

By the time we calmed down, they had found us. A dozen of them surrounded us. Paul wrapped his arms around me and I held on to him for dear life. As they made a tight circle around us, I thought that they reminded me of ninjas. In a way, they were. Ninja vampires. I might've found this funny if I didn't know that I was probably about to die. A few minutes later, an important-looking guy (wearing a tux) emerged from the woods. He casually strolled up to us and the circle parted to let him in. He looked us up and down, probably trying to figure out what to do to us. Then, he gave a cold smile.

"Excellent job, Paul. You're job is complete." He said. I looked over at Paul, confused. _Job?_ I faintly heard Billi ask. She was just as confused as I was. He nodded and let go of me. I sat there, on my hands and knees, and watched him walk towards the guy. Soon, I heard more footsteps heading towards us. Sally broke through the circle and attached herself onto Paul's arm. I stared at him in shock.

"Wha?" I asked. He just stared at me with an emotionless face.

"Oh, right. You don't know do you? This was all part of plan." Sally said with a smug look on her face.

"That's right, sweet heart. Why don't you explain it to this nit-wit." The guy said.

"Alright, daddy." She said and smiled. _DADDY!?!?!? But that means...._ Billi shouted.

"You're a vampire too." I stated. She smirked.

"Yes. And you're nothing more then an experiment. A toy. Worthless. Why do you think Paul came back to you? How do you think the flyer for that tournament? Where was Paul when you got captured? How is it that he just appears right when you changed? Because it was _**planned**_ stupid. I was there to remind you that you could never really have him. He just pretended to push away. And, in case he needed back up. And that little 'meeting' he had to go to. Yeah, he was with ME the whole time. It was all planned. The doctor worked for my daddy. He's the leader here. And he wanted to see if we could mix wolf and vampire blood together. And if we could control said creature. I think that after alittle _**talk**_ with all these guys, we will be able to control you." She explained, the smirk never leaving her face. _He was just using me..._ I thought. _It was all lies._ Billi said quietly.

"Lies. Lies! LIES! They were all lies, weren't they!? You never cared about me! You just lied to me! You never wanted to marry me! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" I shouted at him. He just stood there, emotion-less. I held my head in my hands and shook my head. I sat there for a few minutes.

"Lies! LIES! I HATE YOU!" I shouted and stood up.

"Oh, that reminds me. I would like my ring back." Sally said and held out her hand. I took it off.

"You want it? Take it!" I shouted and threw it, not at her, but Paul. He let it hit him in the forehead.

"I LET YOU TURN ME INTO THIS! THIS MONSTER! BECAUSE YOU 'LOVED ME'! AND I LOVED YOU!" I shouted, tears starting to fall out of my eyes.

"Get over it!" Sally yelled back, slipping the ring on her slim finger and kissed Paul on the check. She smirked at me again.

"I'll kill you. I'll make you pay." I promised him. I looked at the circle.

"So? What are you waiting for?" I demanded, expecting them to jump on me.

"You have two choices." Sally's dad told me. I turned to him, glaring right into his eyes and baring my teeth at him.

"Either you work under us or we execute you." He told me calmly. I smirked.

"I'm thinking by 'work' you mean, 'let you control me'?" I asked. He smiled.

"More or less." He replyed. I laughed.

_**(THIS MIGHT GET BLOODY!!!!)**_

"You know what? I pick neither." I said and jumped on the closest guy. We landed on the ground and I bite deep into his neck. He let out a scream and I knew the others would be on me next. I jumped off and went to the next guy. I landed on his shoulders, grabbed hold on to his neck and twisted. I heard a crack and the guy went down. I grabbed his shoulders and threw his body on the two next guys. One guy got a hold of me and threw me on the ground, wanting to pin me down. I spun on my back and tripped the two that were about to pin me down. I bite into one's next and then the others. By then, I was drenched in blood and full of energy. I laughed and waited for the next one.

He tried to throw a few punches but I dogded them and kicked him in the nuts. A kick that could shatter bones. He fell to the ground, whitering in pain. There were only a few left. But, I ignored them and lunged on to Paul, catching him off guard. I pinned him down. I heard Sally scream and her dad yelling at the guys to pull me off him. They wouldn't attack me themselves. But, I wasn't gonna kill him. Not yet. I leaned in so I could whisper into his ear.

"I won't kill you yet. But, you just wait. You better be watching your back. Because I will come back. I'll make you pay for playing around with me. I'll kill you just like you killed me." I told him. I bite into his next and drank some of his blood. He didn't even utter a sound. After a second, I stopped and kissed his next. Something to remember me by. I jumped off and ran out of the woods. I heard them following me. I ran on all fours, knowing I was faster that way then on just my legs. Soon, I was out of the city and on my way home.

_You can't go home! That's the first place they'll look!_ Billi shouted at me. _Amy and Lisa! They're with Harry and Pete!_ I shouted back, wanting to protect them. _Harry and Pete didn't have to stay! They chose to! Maybe they really care!_ Billi yelled back. _Just like Paul really cared!?!?_ I shouted back. Billi grew silent and tears blurred my eyes. _No! No crying!_ I scolded myself.

_Look, we can pop up on Lisa and Amy. Then, we high tail it out of there. Deal?_ Billi reasoned. _Where will we go after?_ I wondered. _Logan. Or even Brian._ Billi answered. _I perfer Brian._ I thought. _Fine Brian. Do we have a deal?_ She asked. _Yeah. Fine._ I gave in. We grew silent as I ran on.

A few hours later

We arrived at Amy's apartment. Amy was first, then Lisa. I climbed up to Amy's window with my claws digging into the side of the building. It kinda hurt, to say the least. I finally arrived to her window. I peeked in and she was cuddled up to Harry, watching t.v. The sight sent a stab of pain into my heart but I ignored it. She was safe. For now. I left and went to check on Lisa. She and Pete were playing with her karaoke machine. I smiled. Happy that she was having fun.

I soon found myself at my apartment, taking a shower. I knew I shouldn't be there, but I didn't know where else to go. I had to think of a plan. And get the blood off me. I shuddered when I thought about what I had done. After I was done, I sat on my bed, trying to think. I knew I couldn't run forever.

_Maybe you should give yourself up?_ Billi suggested. _Why?_ I thought. _So you'll know what they're planning. And it'll give you a chance...._ Billi trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. _You mean like spy?_ I asked. _Yeah. They're gonna catch you anyways. So all you have to do is wait._ She explained._ Yeah. OK. Sounds good to me._ I thought. Now, all we gotta do is wait.


	59. Last Chapter

**Chapter 54**

**3 months later**

"Attention!" Captain yelled out to us. I just lifted my head, knowing full well that what he had to say was either about destroying the vamps' base, something stupid, or make fun of one of us. One of the guys muttered something under his breath while Captain started rambling on about something stupid. _How did I let Logan talk me into this?_ I thought. _You didn't really have much of a choice now, did you?_ Billi muttered. I sighed. _I have gotten stronger though._ I thought.

**3 months earlier**

I was in my apartment, waiting for them to come, when, suddenly, my door flew open and in came Logan. After some suprised screams from me and a confused Logan, stuttering like a moron, I explained all that happened and what I wanted to do. Then, we started arguing about what I should do. Then he cheating by knocking me out and I found myself here, at a training camp. Logan explained that this was the place that wolves go to train and become stronger. It only took a few months. You wouldn't learn much, but it was a start. And, I honestly had no say in it whatsoever.

"Plus, you should be grateful! I had to pull alot of strings to get you, a half vampire, here! And it'll help you. Did you honestly think that I would let you go without any training? No! Never! You would've died! The only reason you didn't last time was because they expected you to give in and not fight back! You caught them off gaurd! So, you have to train so that we can defeat them once and for all!" Logan ranted as he pushed me into the training grounds. I only sighed and nodded as he left.

**Present Day**

_Atleast we'll be able to leave soon._ Billi thought, cheerfully. She was right. Graduation was around the corner. _You really think Logan'll let us go alone?_ I asked. _Well, no. But, maybe that's good. _Billi answered as I watched Captain start beating someone with a cupcake. I giggled. _Well, we should probably start planning. I suggest that we somehow do a sneak attack. _I thought. _What if it doesn't work?_ She asked, worried. _Then, we can regroup somewhere. Like, in a town close by._ I told her. _Alright._ She muttered as I turned my attention back to Captain, who was now standing over the guy. The guy was buried under a pile of cupcakes.

**A few days later**

_Graduation. Sweet, sweet freedom._ I thought and sighed. I smiled. I was going to miss this place. But, only alittle bit. I found Logan in the crowd and ran up to him.

"Can we go now?" I whined. He smiled and patted my head, poking my ears alittle bit. They twitched in irratation.

"In a few days." He answered and walked towards his house. _Finally, that betrayer will get what's coming to him!_ I thought, kind of sad and kind of eager. I sighed once again and followed Logan.

**________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry it's so short. This is the last chapter of My Protector. But, it's not the end. I'm making the next story, this time it wont be like 60 chapters. if it is, i'll just make another one. I lost count on this one alot because it was so long. But, I had a plan all along people! I just kind of forgot some details. But anyways, look for the next one! I'm not sure what it'll be called yet. Just look for my username.**


End file.
